Tu fragilidad
by karura999
Summary: por un accidente de rodilla kaede y hanamichi caen en una red que los obligará a sentir cálidos sentimientos el uno por el otro, veamos quien caerá primero en esta red ¿hanamichi o kaede? es un ru x hana x ru Advertencias: YAOI
1. Chapter 1: ocultando el dolor

"Tu fragilidad"

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1: "ocultando el dolor"

Era una mañana de viernes, los alumnos de la preparatoria shohoku corrían hacia la entrada intentando escapar de la lluvia que caía cual balde sobre la ciudad.

Se le había hecho tarde y estaba completamente empapado, montado sobre su bicicleta maldecía el no haber podido pegar el ojo la noche anterior, desde que había comenzado su segundo año de preparatoria que se veía incapaz de conciliar el sueño en su propia cama, así que se desvelaba en aquella cancha del parque, practicando tiros libres, entonces agotado, cerró por un momento los ojos.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la preparatoria cuando de pronto un automóvil lo impactó con fuerza desde atrás, el conductor no había alcanzado a verlo debido a la torrentosa lluvia que empañaba los cristales del coche y además ¿por qué ese chico se había cruzado derrepente en su camino? ¿Acaso quería que lo atropellasen? el joven quedó tirado metros más allá junto a su bicicleta, el hombre se bajo del automóvil para comprobar si el muchacho estaba bien y se sorprendió de que se estuviera levantando del suelo como si nada.

-oye chico ¿estás bien?

-si-dijo con voz de hielo y tomo su bicicleta para llevarla hasta la entrada de la preparatoria, mientras que el conductor no muy convencido, con actitud cobarde, se subió a su automóvil y se marchó.

A medio camino el joven de cabellos negros se detuvo, jadeaba, sudaba frío y un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su nariz hasta llegar a su boca.

-"maldita sea…"-pensaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder dar un mísero paso… al darlo, el punzante dolor de su rodilla izquierda lo hizo estremecer, se quedó paralizado bajo la lluvia, reprimiendo arduamente las ganas de gritar… nadie pudo ver el accidente, ni siquiera el portero que corrió en busca de un paraguas, nadie podía ayudarlo, además ¿Quién ayudaría a un tipo tan frío como él?

-¡¡waaaa voy a llegar tardee!!-conocía esa voz estridente y chillona, de pronto el dolor que sentía se multiplicó por 1000.

-"lo que me faltaba"-dijo para si rogando para que el pelirrojo se fuera lo antes posible.

-¡¡Maldita lluvia del demonio!! ¡¡¡Cómo te atreves a mojar a este tensaaaiiiii!!!-berreaba Sakuragui corriendo a toda velocidad y cubriéndose la cabeza con el maletín… pasó de largo a su compañero de equipo y continuó corriendo, pero algo lo hizo detenerse… retrocedió en sus pasos hasta donde él estaba y lo miró de reojo, un aura peligrosa rodeaba al muchacho frío, pero no se sintió intimidado, estuvo apunto de decirle algo cuando el sonido del inicio de clases llamó su atención.

-zorro apestoso…-murmuró el pelirrojo y siguió su camino, no supo por qué razón lo hizo, pero miró hacia atrás contemplando al alto joven que seguía inmóvil junto a su bicicleta ¿es que acaso no planeaba entrar a clases? Volvió a retroceder, solo para quitarse la duda, solo por curiosidad.

-¿y tú vas a quedarte allí parado como idiota? no me digas que te gusta mojarte con la lluvia zorrito.

-do ` aho-susurró apenas el moreno, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, el chico pelirrojo notaba como el pecho del otro subía y bajaba agitadamente, también notó un ligero temblor en su mandíbula…

-oye zorro…

-…-lo miró hastiado.

-¿te pasa algo? …e… ¿estás temblando?-dijo nervioso desviando la mirada, no es que estuviera preocupado nooo, nada de eso ¿o si?

-no te metas en lo que no te importa… torpe-dijo tajante convenciéndose a si mismo que el dolor en su rodilla no era tan horrible… si como no.

-¡¡hnngg!!-gimió tapándose inmediatamente la boca, el dolor era jodidamente insoportable y estaba comenzando a temer que se tratara de algo grave, así como también temía que el idiota de Sakuragui se diera cuenta de su padecimiento… éste último se sorprendió al escuchar ese quejido, de reojo vio su bicicleta, una de las llantas estaba magullada ¿es que acaso el zorro se había lastimado?

El pelirrojo no sabía por qué de pronto el corazón se le había acelerado con tanta fuerza, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, aún así, haciéndose el duro, lo miró decidido a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-camina-le ordenó el pelirrojo con actitud seria.

-….-el silencio después de unos minutos llegaba a ser desesperante.

-¡que camines te digo!-le gritó con ¿preocupación?

El muchacho pelinegro lo miró atónito, aunque luego desvió la mirada para no ver el fuego furioso de sus ojos.

-n… no… no me puedo mover-confesó ruborizado casi con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Llueve muy fuerte no te escucho!-molestaba el pelirrojo.

-dije… ¡que no me puedo mover!-estalló el moreno con tanta rabia que el eco de su voz quedó rebotando en el aire y la lluvia seguía cayendo…

-¿Por qué no?-era una pregunta estúpida… el pelirrojo lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así insistió, quería de alguna forma humillarle, hacerle sentir que era débil y frágil, quería sacarle la máscara a ese zorro.

-"duele… duele demasiado… pero no pienso perder… sé lo que intentas desgraciado anormal… pero no te voy a dar en el gusto"-pensaba el ojiazúl con los ojos acuosos, tenía que aguantar ese horrible dolor para no sufrir el de perder su orgullo, antes prefería morir que mostrarse débil ante el idiota de Sakuragui.

Desde hace semanas que la relación entre los dos jugadores de Shohoku estaba mucho más tirante de lo normal, últimamente no querían verse ni en pintura, cuando terminaban en puñetazos hasta sangre corría y un "ya no te soporto" salía unánime cuando los separaban.

-¿¿no vas a responder zorro??-sakuragui lo miró altivo.

-vete…

-¡quiero que me respondas primero!

-¡no tengo nada que explicarte! ¡Vete!-le gritó fuera de sí, la sangre de su nariz comenzó a caer nuevamente…y aunque el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, no dijo nada… comprendía su honor y su orgullo de hombre, se sabía de memoria esa regla… "nunca le muestres a tu enemigo que eres débil"… le miró las rodillas, éstas hacían un gran esfuerzo para no temblar… volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

-estupido zorro, estás herido ¿no es así?

-no…-negó fríamente, antes muerto que admitirlo.

-entonces si yo… te golpeo aquí… ¿no te va a doler verdad?-dijo triunfante señalándole la rodilla con el pie, Rukawa se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba… no tenía palabras para eso.

-a ver… vamos a ver…-dijo preparándose para patearle la rodilla, lo miró con esperanza de que se arrepintiera y le contara lo que le pasaba, pero el moreno no se movió así que le dio con todo… o eso es lo que pensaba hacer de no haber sido por que resbaló con el lodo y cayó de espalda golpeándose el trasero.

-torpe-le dijo el moreno riéndose bajo su capa de indiferencia, ¿cuan más torpe podría ser el do´hao? Hanamichi por su parte ruborizado y refunfuñando intentaba ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una mejor idea y antes de que el zorro pudiera reaccionar le levantó el pantalón hasta la rodilla provocando que su rival lanzara un lastimero grito.

-¡¡¡¡AHGGGG!!!!!-Aquél grito resonó en los tímpanos de Sakuragui, pero lo que veía en ese momento lo remeció desde el fondo de su corazón… la pierna del muchacho estaba teñida de sangre y un trozo de hueso se escapaba por la piel… tenía que afirmar su estomago, tenía que reaccionar de una vez por todas, el zorro no estaba simplemente lastimado, estaba SERIAMENTE lastimado, había que llamar a una ambulancia cuanto antes…

-no…no es para tanto…-dijo el ojiazúl mordiéndose el labio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que no es para tantooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que no es para tantooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Tienes la pierna rota maldición!!!! ¡¡¡¿Acaso sabes lo preocupados que estarán en el equipo?!!! ¡¡Nooooo!!! ¿Por qué? ¡¡¡¡Por que a ti te vale madre!!! ¡¡No te importa nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo!!

-a ellos solo les importa que juegue en el equipo, solo por eso se preocuparían por mi.

-…. Sinceramente… me das lástima zorro-le dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no matarlo… Rukawa no tenía ganas de abrir la boca, hasta respirar le dolía, de pronto el ojimiel se volteó agachándose un poco.

-sube…-ordenó Hanamichi.

-ni de broma-le contestó su rival

-¡bueno vas a subir aunque no te guste idiota!-dijo agarrando sus brazos y haciéndolos pasar sobre sus hombros, el moreno se quejó de nueva cuenta al percibir el movimiento y se quejó más cuando le sostuvo firmemente los muslos para cargarlo en su espalda.

-sostente de mi cuello-no recibió respuesta solo sintió esos brazos afirmándose suavemente por sobre sus hombros, ese agitado aliento calido en su oído, esos acelerados latidos contra su espalda…

-te llevaré a la enfermería y allí llamaremos a una ambulancia-le dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada de la preparatoria, el silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo entre ellos.

-¿por qué?-dijo Rukawa al fin.

-por que me importas-soltó el pelirrojo ahorrándose la excusa de que era un miembro del equipo y que por eso se preocupaba, le haría entender que no era tan superficial como él pensaba, continuó su camino con el moreno a cuestas, bajo la lluvia que caía torrentosa unas lágrimas cayeron confundiéndose con la lluvia y aunque Sakuragui no las vio, si pudo sentir su fragilidad, a través de ese silencio molesto.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2: como una yaga en la piel

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2: "como una yaga en la piel"

Las pertenencias de Sakuragui y Rukawa habían quedado tiradas en la entrada de la preparatoria, en el camino el chico pelirojo se encontró con el portero y le explicó lo sucedido, el hombre al ver la gravedad del asunto partió a buscar aquellas cosas para guardarlas en un lugar seguro.

Había llegado jadeando a la enfermería, a decir verdad, Rukawa pesaba más de lo que creía, la enfermera reaccionó de inmediato pidiéndole que depositara al accidentado en la camilla y procedió a examinarle, eso solo duró unos segundos porque rápidamente la mujer le pidió a Sakuragui que sujetara a su compañero lo más fuerte que pudiera.

-¿qué va a hacerle?

-detener la hemorragia hasta que llegue la ambulancia, por favor pase lo que pase no lo sueltes ¿de acuerdo Sakuragui-san?

-s… si-dijo atónito viendo como su rival temblaba de dolor.

-él ¿como se llama?-preguntó ella.

-Kaede Rukawa-contestó Hanamichi contemplando como la enfermera le ponía una mordaza entre los dientes.

-Rukawa-san va a doler así que por favor muerde esto-el muchacho obedeció cerrando los ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría, sintió sus ojos mirándole con decisión fijamente y las fuertes manos del pelirojo ejerciendo presión en sus brazos, Hanamichi por su parte estaba hecho un lío, francamente no quería estar en los zapatos de su enemigo, no sabía que decir en un momento como ese, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-sé fuerte… zorro…-le dijo bajito al tiempo que la enfermera le daba la señal para que lo sujetara, el numero 10 de Shohoku asintió para luego oír un desgarrador grito amordazado y un cuerpo vuelto loco de dolor entre sus manos.

-¡¡¡AHHHggg!!!!¡¡ngggghhhhh!!!!-sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el corredor, los que pasaban cerca creían que ahí adentro estaban torturando a alguien.

-ya está, llamaré a una ambulancia, ten paciencia Rukawa-san, por favor tómate esto, calmará un poco tu dolor- mientras el joven se tomaba la medicina de un trago, la encargada llamaba a urgencias y Sakuragui… estaba en shock… por que verlo en ese estado, en vez de ponerlo feliz, lo angustiaba y le hacia querer protegerlo como a un niño pequeño…

Una vez que llegó la ambulancia se armó un revuelo en Shohoku, todos rápidamente salían a ver por las ventanas quien había sido el accidentado y se sorprendieron de ver que era Rukawa y no iba solo, Hanamichi Sakuragui se subía a la furgoneta también. Los miembros del equipo de basketball liderado ahora por Ryota, acordaron reunirse después de clase para ir a ver al moreno al hospital y enterarse de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde aquella intervención, afortunadamente todo resultó bien y ahora el rey del hielo descansaba profundamente en su habitación con su pierna izquierda enyesada en alto, a su lado, sentado en una silla contigua estaba Hanamichi contemplándolo y preguntándose qué era esa ansiedad que sentía, su corazón latía desbocado y el deseo inquieto de tomar su mano no lo dejaba en paz… ¿tomar su manooo?.... ¡¡¡esperen, espereeen!!! ¿Cómo que tomar su mano? ¿Tomar la mano de Rukawa? ¿Por queeee? ¿Por qué querría tomar la mano de ese infeliz? Pensaba el pelirrojo aterrado, con los colores subiéndosele al rostro, se alborotó el cabello con desesperación tratando de apartar esa sensación extraña que comenzaba a embargarle.

-¡suficiente! Ya hice demasiado por ti, ahora déjame en paz-rezongó con ira mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella volteó lentamente a mirarlo, tan solo una última vez y podría estar tranquilo, sin embargo, la tranquilidad que esperaba nunca llegó y su corazón volvió a agitarse como en una batidora, sin pensarlo más salió corriendo de allí.

-hola Sakuragui kun ¿ya viste a Rukawa? ¿Como está?-preguntó angustiada la joven que hasta entonces lo traía loco, al verla abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó pasmado intentando comprender que rayos estaba pasando con sus sentimientos… ¿Haruko Akagui ya no le movía el piso? ¡¡¿Qué demonios?!!

-¿Sakuragui kun?

-haaa… haruko… ¿qué haces aquí he?-contestó sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Los muchachos y yo vinimos a ver a Rukawa para saber como estaba y también saber que pasó, es que como te vimos subir a la ambulancia pensábamos que tú si sabías Sakuragui-kun.

-aaa…

-por favor dínoslo sakuragui-dijo Ryota dándole una palmadita en el hombro, a su lado estaban Mitsui, Ayako y el profesor Ansai

-esta bien, se los contaré… el zorro… se rompió la rodilla.

-¿¿¿queeeee????-dijeron todos.

-¡pero afortunadamente ya está bien gracias a este tensai jajajajjaja de no haber sido por mi todavía estaría revolcándose de dolor en la entrada de la preparatoria, sí este tensai es muy solidario!-decía riendo y dándose crédito.

-bien hecho sakuragui-le dijo Ryota aliviado, ya que por primera vez el pelirrojo demostraba que había madurado un poco.

-pobrecito Rukawa ¿podemos pasar a verlo?-decía la hermana de Akagui, en eso llegó un anciano acompañado del Dr que había operado a Rukawa.

-su nieto está en esta habitación Sr Rukawa-dijo el médico.

-gracias-le contestó mientras todos miraban al viejecillo con caras pasmadas y sorprendidas.

-es… el abuelo de Rukawa…-dijo Mitsui.

-parece ser una persona muy amable, el aura del nieto y del abuelo son muy distintas ¿no creen?-decía Ryota mientras todos asentían al mismo tiempo, en ese momento Sakuragui intentaba buscar el parecido de Rukawa en la cara del abuelo, pero no lo encontraba.

-jojojo cuanto tiempo sin verle Rukawa-san-saludo el profesor Ansai de manera cordial y a cambio recibió una reverencia.

-profesor Ansai es un agrado volverle a ver-de pronto su mirada enfocó a los jóvenes que también esperaban entrar.

-ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi nieto, pueden pasar conmigo si lo desean.

-gracias Rukawa-san-dijeron todos, menos Sakuragui que bajó la mirada sintiendo remordimiento ante la palabra "amigo"… pero estaba seguro que tampoco era su enemigo, pues por algo le había ayudado.

-¿no pasas muchacho?-preguntó el anciano al pelirrojo.

-no, yo ya lo he visitado, con su permiso, adiós-dijo casi corriendo por el pasillo, recibiendo una amonestación de las enfermeras por correr.

-¿y a ese qué le pasa?-preguntó Ayako.

Sakuragui había llegado a su casa, se tendió en el sofá agotado y no pudo evitar recordar cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido esa mañana.

-¡¡¡maldito Rukawa!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan mal??!! ¿¿¡¡Por qué no confiaste en mi pedazo de animal!!??-gritó a los cuatro vientos, en eso la voz de su conciencia le recriminó por sus palabras "¿hubieras confiado en él si te hubiera pasado lo mismo?" "¿podrías confiar en alguien que te odia?"

-n… no-se dijo sorprendiéndose de lo difícil que tuvo que ser para Rukawa confiar en él, su conciencia volvió a atacar "un momento ¿por qué de pronto eres tan amable con ese tipo? ¿No era que lo odiabas? ¿No odias al idiota que tiene toda la atención de tu adorada Haruko?" "¿no es odio lo que has sentido durante todo este tiempo al ver que él era mejor que tú?"

-¡¡¡¡AHHHggg maldición!!!!-gritó levantándose de un salto asustado… ahí habló otra vez su molesta conciencia "y si no es odio ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué ahora… estás… tan confundido?" "ni que te gustara…." ¬¬…

-¡¡¿¿¿¿??????!! (Que)¿Gustarme? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué habría de gustarme ese odioso zorro?!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Además es un hombreeee!!!!-dijo dándose de cabezazos contra el suelo… tenía que dejar de pensar en Rukawa o no podría dormir en toda la noche… y así pasó.

Al día siguiente al llegar a clases el portero lo atajó en la entrada entregándole ambos maletines y la bicicleta, pero hanamichi le alegó que no tenía nada que ver con él y que le entregara sus pertenencias a él mismo cuando volviera a clases, en respuesta recibió un coscorrón y una reprimenda del portero que alegaba que no podía seguir teniendo una bicicleta en la bodega y menos si era de un alumno, así que sin más remedio Hanamichi tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus cosas… enfadado entró a clases sin ganas de nada, tenía unas ojeras horribles y para colmo nada más llegar se encontró con que todos hablaban del zorro.

-oí que Rukawa se peleó con unos tipos y que se quebró la rodilla.

-¿en serio? Pero recuerda que los del equipo de básquet tienen prohibido pelear.

-yo escuche que Rukawa se peleó con un muchacho de nuestro salón.

-¿no será Sakuragui?-decía el muchacho y todo el grupo se lo quedó mirando con terror, el pelirrojo ya estaba harto, no quería escuchar nombrar a Rukawa nuevamente o perdería el control.

-si, seguramente Rukawa no pudo con él-y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-¡¡¡¡¡cállense de una puta vez!!!!! ¡¡¡Rukawa esto, Rukawa aquello!!! ¡¡Ya me tienen harto!!-les gritó golpeando la mesa con furia, todos estaban con la boca abierta, inclusive el profesor que acababa de llegar, el adolescente tomó sus cosas y salió enfadado del salón.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a la azotea, estaba nublado y hacía frío, pero aún así decidió quedarse un rato a esperar que su furia calmara, ahora entendía por que ese lugar era el favorito de Rukawa, era tan relajante… miró de reojo el maletín en su mano derecha, desvió la vista intentando no sucumbir a la tentación, respiró profundo y volvió a mirar sonrojado.

-solo será una miradita-se dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría el maletín de su rival, adentro encontró libros, cuadernos, lápices y… una billetera… los ojos de Sakuragui se iluminaron pensando que el zorro no notaría si le faltaban unos pocos yenes, pero para su desgracia la billetera estaba vacía, en lugar de eso encontró varias fotografías apiladas en el fondo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una de las fotografías, no podía ser él… era demasiado tierno y alegre para ser el zorro frío e indiferente que conocía… en la foto había un niño de unos cinco años abrazando cariñosamente a un hombre mayor.

-si es él-dijo luego de reconocer al viejo, era el abuelo de Rukawa.

-eras bonito… zorro-dijo sonriendo y acarició su imagen enternecido, pero cuando lo notó sacudió energéticamente la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, después vio la otra fotografía y su quijada casi se cayó al suelo al ver a todos sus compañeros del equipo de primer año y lo que más le sorprendió fue que su imagen aparecía encerrada en un circulo, por simple impulso volteó la fotografía encontrándose con lo siguiente:

"un recuerdo junto a gente interesante y divertida, de todos, lo es más ese do` aho"

Por algunos minutos el chico se quedó inmóvil, atónito… así que eso es lo que pensaba Rukawa de él… increíble

-zorro-dijo y sonrió sintiéndose contento sin saber por qué, comenzó a guardar las cosas rápidamente y con bicicleta en mano corrió tan velozmente como pudo a su casa, ya lo había decidido, iría a verlo, necesitaba saber como estaba, quería saber de él y no encontró mejor excusa que la de devolverle su maletín… así que partió al hospital.

Una vez allí, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su rival, estuvo a punto de abrir completamente la puerta pero escuchó voces adentro, se quedó a escuchar…

-dígame doctor… ¿Cuándo podré volver a jugar?-preguntó con voz fría.

-todo depende de cómo se fusione el hueso, fue una fractura grave Rukawa-san yo… te aconsejaría dejar el basketball.

-¿Qué?-dijo el menor sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-debes entenderlo, no es 100 % seguro que tus movimientos vuelvan a ser los de antes.

-eso… no… no puede ser-dijo el joven bajando la mirada.

-estoy tratando de ser lo más objetivo y profesional que puedo, por favor considera lo que he dicho Rukawa-san

-¡¡¡no!!! ¡No lo concibo! ¡No quiero dejar el basketball!-gritó lleno de coraje.

-esta bien, compruébalo por ti mismo, no voy a detenerte Rukawa-san yo ya he cumplido con mi tarea de advertirte, con permiso-dijo el Dr. abandonando la habitación y encontrándose de paso a un pelirrojo que casi se cayó de bruces cuando abrió la puerta, Rukawa se puso blanco de solo imaginar que hubiera estado escuchando tras ella, lo miró expectante ¿a qué demonios había venido al hospital ese do` aho? ¿Cobrarle por haberle ayudado? Sin duda que éste pensaría en sacar provecho de todo, pensaba el ojiazúl.

-acabo de llegar ¿puedo pasar Dr?-preguntó apresuradamente, el galeno consultó su reloj.

-claro que sí, todavía es horario de visitas, hasta luego-dijo para luego marcharse, dejando al moreno y al nervioso pelirrojo a solas.

-¿cuanto quieres?

-¿he?

-viniste a cobrarme por haberme ayudado ¿no?-la expresión en el rostro de Sakuragui era indescriptible, se sentía dolido y enfadado a la vez, tuvo que contenerse por que si no lo mataba ahí mismo a golpes.

-no seas estupido, tú abrías hecho lo mismo por mi-se aventuró a decir.

-no-fue todo lo que dijo, Sakuragui sintió un molesto dolor en su pecho acompañado de la sensación de la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, de pronto sin saber por que se le empañó la vista, tal vez no había sido buena idea visitarle.

-¡¡¡maldito zorro!!! ¡¡En fin que ni quería verte, me obligaron a venir!!-mintió.

-entonces vuela de aquí…-contestó con frialdad, el pelirrojo lo miró con desprecio y se encamino hasta la puerta.

-mal agradecido, siquiera da las gracias.

-yo no te pedí ayuda, fuiste tú el que me cargó en tu espalda-Hanamichi solo tenía ganas de hacerle tragar sus palabras a puñetazos, no obstante, se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando miró lo que tenía entre las manos… así que armándose de valor volvió a entrar.

-¡toma tu asqueroso maletín!-gruñó con rabia tirándoselo en la cama, lo miró a los ojos y le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo, pero se convenció que estaba alucinando, se dio la media vuelta y le dijo.

-si quieres a tu bicicleta tendrás que ir a mi casa, no pienso ir a dejártela ¿me oíste zorro del demonio?

-pues despreocúpate, prefiero comprarme una nueva antes que ir a tu casa-en respuesta el pelirrojo dio un fuerte portazo que resonó en todo el pasillo, salió con pasos de plomo gruñendo palabrotas y con las venas hinchadas en su frente, lo único que tenía en mente era golpear cualquier cosa, lo primero contra lo que se aventó fue un poste de luz que se trizó con la fuerza de su puño, después pateó un bote de basura causando temor a los transeúntes, ya harto de merodear por la ciudad se dirigió a su casa y en el camino se preguntaba por qué le ardían tanto los ojos y por qué su boca sabía a sal.

-hola Hanamichi ¿de donde vienes? No pude dar contigo en la preparatoria… ¿e… estás bien?-preguntó yohey viendo como su amigo le daba la espalda.

-e…estoy bien, se me metió algo de polvo en el ojo y me ha estado molestando, es todo ¿y los demás no te acompañaron en mi búsqueda?-preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-pues, al principio sí, pero ya conoces a noma y a los chicos, a los 10 minutos se fueron al dany´s a beber malteadas.

-me lo imagine-dijo el pelirojo con voz apagada… abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con el moreno.

-oye hanamichi ¿es verdad que Rukawa se rompió la…?

-yohey, ya tuve suficiente por hoy-dijo tapándole la boca, lo soltó.

-¿quieres que me vaya?

-si, por favor, sé que me entiendes amigo.

-y yo sé que me lo vas a contar un día de estos, así que no debiera preocuparme-contestó sonriendo, hanamichi le sonrió de vuelta despeinándole la cabeza.

-gracias yohey.

-adiós hana, no olvides comer algo.

-si si… adiós-cerró la puerta y se dejó arrastrar sobre ella preguntándose ¿por qué rayos le había afectado tanto el trato frío del zorro? Entendía perfectamente como se sentía Rukawa, también le había ocurrido algo semejante en la espalda hace tiempo atrás y había tenido que seguir un largo tratamiento para recuperarse completamente, pero el veredicto del Dr. no era suficiente razón como para descargarse contra él, no lo encontraba justo…

-zorro estupido ¿es que mi ayuda no significó nada para ti? ¿Acaso no creíste… que yo pudiera ser amable contigo alguna vez? ¿Por qué te cierras con esa frialdad? ¿Acaso no ves que tu hielo me duele como una yaga en la piel? ¿Por qué me dueles ahora y no antes? ¿por qué?-se preguntaba el pelirojo mientras observaba la bicicleta de su rival que reposaba de lado en la pared del pasillo.

En tanto en el hospital un joven de cabellos negros recordaba las palabras de aquél médico… dejar el basketball… ese deporte era su vida, todos sus sueños giraban en torno a ello, dejar el basquet implicaba dejar de ir a los entrenamientos, dejar de ir a los partidos, dejar de ver a sus compañeros… dejar de ver al do` aho… o mejor dicho, dejar de pelear con él… suspiró apesadumbrado mirando su maletín, recordó como lo había tratado hace rato, la verdad es que se había pasado un poco, pero estaba tan frustrado y furioso que dejó salir por su boca puras idioteces, cuando en realidad tenía pensado darle las gracias. Sacó de su billetera la fotografía con el equipo de basketball y no pudo evitar que su muro de hielo se derritiera al ver la sonrisa conciliadora del pelirrojo, cerró los ojos para evitar que una lágrima se asomara.

-¡no abandonaré el basketball, no perderé contra ti idiota, así que tendrás que seguir viéndome la cara!… y estaremos ahí estupidamente peleando… como siempre-dijo mientras los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3: corazones encubiertos

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 3: "corazones encubiertos"

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Rukawa sufrió el accidente, Sakuragui no volvió a visitarlo más, le habían dolido las frías palabras del zorro, su falta de sentido común, su arrogancia… es decir… si ves a un compañero de equipo temblando de dolor por que se le ha roto la rodilla  
lo ayudas ¿no?... a no ser que seas un desalmado sin empatía ni corazón... y Sakuragui era todo lo contrario ¿verdad?... francamente le dolía el orgullo por haber mostrado su lado tierno con él, cuando tal vez no lo merecía.

En el gimnasio.

-¿qué vamos a hacer Ryota? Las nacionales son en cuatro meses más y no podemos asegurarnos de que la rodilla de Rukawa esté bien para ese entonces-dijo Ayako preocupada, mientras cierto pelirrojo paraba la oreja.

-lo sé Ayako, por ahora tendremos que entrenar duro y fortalecer las áreas más DÉBILES del equipo-el capitán hizo énfasis en esa palabra para referirse a Sakuragui que sentía una venita hinchándose en su frente.

-¡¡¡como te atreves a llamar DÉBIL a este tensai!!! ¡¡Ryota me las vas a pagaaaar!!!

-Sakuragui, Ryota está hablando muy en serio ¿qué va a pasar si en medio del partido la rodilla de Rukawa sufre una recaída? ¿Quién va a reemplazarlo? ¿Tú? Ni siquiera has aprendido a driblar bien con el balón y aunque tengamos nuevos jugadores no podemos dejarles todo el peso…-dijo Mitsui mirándole con semblante serio, de pronto el pelirrojo se quedó estático recordando lo que semanas atrás había escuchado en la habitación de Rukawa…

"te aconsejaría que dejaras el basketball", había dicho el doctor y su rival se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo, si se lo hubieran dicho a él, también habría reaccionado del mismo modo, más si tenía el sueño de llegar a las ligas mayores en estados unidos, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que el zorro se recuperaría completamente y podría volver a jugar como siempre… ¿pero y si el daño era tan grave que su rodilla no aguantaría un partido? ¿Y si se accidentaba perdiendo la posibilidad de jugar para siempre?

-Sakuragui… oye Sakuragui pásame el balón ¡¡Sakuragui!!-tuvo que gritarle Mitsui para que reaccionara, Haruko preocupada se acercó a él tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sakuragui kun estás bien?

-¿he?... ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJA siii este tensai está muy bien JAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-dijo con una de sus típicas frases para no preocuparlos más, pero no podía mencionar lo que había escuchado en el hospital aquél día, de ninguna manera, por que si se enteraban no dejarían a Rukawa jugar en el equipo y esa era una razón de peso para que el zorro le detestara aún más… ahí estaba otra vez esa estúpida conciencia suya preguntándose por qué le importaba tanto el hecho de no enemistarse con él, siendo que ya de por si se llevaban mal… ¿por qué tanto interés de pronto en que Rukawa le soportara? Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y miró a Mitsui con decisión… si Rukawa se accidentaba durante el partido, le demostraría a su rival y a todos los demás de que él era digno de tomar su lugar…

-mitsuito…

-¿qué vas a pedirme Sakuragui? Solo me llamas así cuando vas a pedirme un favor ¿no?

-enséñame a lanzar tiros libres como tú lo haces.

-ya una vez te enseñé y no aprendiste nada, mi respuesta es no.

-¿¡¡quéeee!!?? ¡¡¡¡Mitsui no seas así hazlo por el bien del equipo, este tensai tiene que salvar el equipo!!!!

-¿pero de qué demonios estas hablando Sakuragui? Si no aprendes a dominar lo básico de nada servirá que te enseñe, especialmente si no puedes hacer otras jugadas.

-¡¡¡aprenderé!!! ¡¡¡Una semana, dame una semana para dominar lo básico y luego enséñame tiros libres!!!

-haaa… una semana… esta bien, si no lo haces olvidamos el asunto-dijo el de cabellos negri azulados sonriendo, como si la meta de Sakuragui fuera imposible de cumplir.

-¡¡¡gracias mitsuito bonito!!!-dijo alegre revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡¡oye ya deja de llamarme así!!-gritó el otro joven intentando escaparse de sus manos.

En la otra esquina estaba el profesor Ansai riendo ante la actitud del pelirrojo, Ryota y los demás se le acercaron a comentar.

-¿qué está tramando esta vez Sakuragui?-Ayako contemplaba como el numero 10 de Shohoku practicaba sus dribles con energía.

-jojojo ¿no es emocionante la juventud? jojojo-seguía riendo el gordito.

-que bueno que se está esforzando-dijo la hermana de Akagui viendo como el pelirrojo fallaba y volvía a comenzar.

-¿Por qué de pronto está tan animado?-decía un jugador.

-debe ser por que Rukawa no está y quiere lucirse-dijo otro chico.

-si, debe ser por eso-concluyeron, pero el profesor Ansai sabía que habían otras razones…

El día anterior habían dado de alta al jugador estrella de Shohoku, no podía movilizarse con su pierna enyesada así que se apoyaba en muletas para desplazarse, se sentó como pudo frente a su abuelo, que lo esperaba para almorzar… mas no tenía hambre.

-¿te preocupa algo kaede?

-no, es solo… las nacionales están cerca y…

-¿no sabes si podrás jugar?

-sí jugaré-dijo mirándolo con severidad, el abuelo le sonrió al nieto, ya lo conocía y sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero que no lograría hacerlo confesar.

-kaede sé que darás lo mejor de ti para superar ese desafío, no te rindas.

-no te preocupes abuelo, no lo haré…-se quedó pensando en las palabras que su médico le dijo aquél día "dejar el basketball"… imposible… sin el basket no tenía identidad alguna… se paró de la mesa con dificultad.

-lo siento, no tengo hambre… quisiera descansar.

-está bien ¿quieres que te ayude a subir las escaleras?

-no, gracias yo puedo hacerlo solo-contestó fríamente subiendo cada escalón, apoyándose de las muletas, al llegar a su habitación se recostó de espaldas en la cama, su ánimo iba de mal en peor y no podía desahogarse, ni siquiera las lagrimas se dignaban a aparecer… se había vuelto tan duro su caparazón de hielo que sus emociones estaban estancadas, se sentía triste… pero no tenía reacción… ¿siempre era así?

De pronto un recuerdo fugaz tocó su memoria, estaba siendo cargado por el mono pelirrojo hasta la enfermería y en medio de esa angustiante desesperación unas lágrimas habían rodado por su rostro ¿lloraba debido al dolor? No… no era eso lo que provocó que su muro de hielo se trizara ¿entonces que era? ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de él todo su esquema emocional se iba al demonio? ¿Por qué de pronto el idiota había sido tan amable? "por que me importas" resonó esa frase en su cabeza…

-¿Qué yo le importo al do`aho?-se preguntó en voz alta escuchando al mismo tiempo el sonido de su corazón que latía como en una maratón.

-¿Por qué le importo? ¿Por qué es mi compañero de equipo y es su deber? ¿Por qué soy el tipo del cual está flechada la chica que le gusta?-ante ese pensamiento el corazón casi se le sale de la boca, tomó la almohada con furia y la lanzó por la ventana.

-maldito do`aho me haces pensar en puras payasadas-bramó sentándose en la cama… de pronto tocaron el timbre y escuchó que abrían la puerta.

-Kaede tienes visita-dijo su abuelo desde el primer piso.

-¿Quién será?-pensaba bajando lentamente por las escaleras encontrándose en la sala a Akagui, Ryota y Kogure que sostenía la almohada que había lanzado por la ventana momentos antes…

-creo que esto se te cayó… Rukawa-dijo, Kogure entregándole la almohada con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza, Akagui y Ryota también lo miraban con cara de circunstancias y el abuelo también le dedicó un gesto simpático.

-ha… solo estaba ordenando mi habitación, seguro no me di cuenta-soltó indiferente intentando por todos los medios de que no notaran el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin duda para Kogure, Ryota y Kogure esta sería una escena difícil de olvidar, de solo recordar que la almohada había dado justo en la cabeza de Akagui éstos casi se partían de la risa.

Estuvieron charlando acerca de su accidente, de su condición y de como enfrentar las nacionales, Ryota no pudo evitar comentar lo que Sakuragui se había propuesto en el plazo de una semana, como siempre Rukawa soltó un "do`aho" y no le tomó mayor asunto, pero en el fondo su corazón bombeaba de manera impresionante, en toda la conversación no habló mucho salvo lo necesario y escuchando atentamente los consejos de sus ex – sempais que ya estaban en la universidad.

-escúchame bien Rukawa, sé que tienes todas las ganas del mundo de participar en las nacionales este año, pero si el médico te ha dicho que es peligroso que juegues, será mejor que no lo hagas, es mejor sacrificar un año de recuperación que toda tu carrera deportiva-sentenció Kogure que estaba estudiando medicina deportiva en la universidad y sabía al respecto.

-¿qué te dijo el médico Rukawa?-preguntó Ryota curioso… el joven de ojos azules estaba preparado a mentir, era necesario si quería volver a jugar en Shohoku, que le quitaran el basketball por un año tenía el mismo significado que dejar de respirar por ese periodo… una tortura.

-él dijo que todo está bien-declaró con seguridad.

-entonces no se hable más, vamos a ganar el campeonato nacional este año, todos están poniendo de su parte-decía el bajito muy animado.

-y nosotros los estaremos apoyando-dijo Akagui.

-desde la universidad les estaremos apoyando muchachos.

-gracias-dijeron Ryota y Rukawa a la vez.

Pasó una semana desde entonces e increíblemente Sakuragui había superado su meta, para ello se quedaba hasta tarde en los entrenamientos y dejaba de reunirse con su gundam, todos en el equipo estaban sorprendidos con la determinación del pelirrojo, poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse motivados con esa energía que desprendía por las tardes, después de tantos días de fallar, Sakuragui comenzaba a comprender la mecánica del asunto y a acostumbrarse a los movimientos de Mitsui con el balón, al final de la semana ya encestaba 5 de 10 canastas de tiros libres de 3 puntos, había avanzado mucho y estaban aún más sorprendidos después de la propuesta que le pidió a Ryota, le había pedido que le enseñara a burlar al enemigo y Ryota no se negó, había que aprovechar el interés del aprendizaje de Sakuragui, así que le mostró todo lo que sabía… le costaba por que éste era como un libro abierto y el enemigo podía darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que tramaba… esos fueron días duros.

Por las noches agotado, Hana cerraba los ojos y lo único que venía a su pensamiento era el zorro, ya extrañaba sus vacíos e inexpresivos "do`ahos", sus "apártate idiota", su cara de mala muerte y esos ojos azules que hacían suspirar a todas esas fans… Recostado boca arriba intentaba dormir… ya eran las 4 de la mañana y aún no lo conseguía.

-¿de donde habrás sacado tú esos ojos azules zorro? ¿Usarás lentillas? No, no son lentillas… se les hubieran salido cada vez que peleábamos… maldito zorro, maldito tú y tus ojos… ahora no puedo dormir ¡¡maldición!! Si reacciono así con tu recuerdo ¿Cómo será cuando te vea a la cara? No me lo quiero ni imaginar… ¡¡¡¡AAAhaaaa ZORRO ESTÚPIDO SAL DE MI CABEZAAA!!!!!

Rukawa comenzó a ir a la preparatoria nuevamente, no podría jugar aún, pero observaría las prácticas y con eso se conformaba, en la entrada se encontró con la segunda manager de shohoku, la hermana del capitán Akagui.

-hola Rukawa que bueno que estás bien-decía haruko sonriéndole, el joven de muleta pasó totalmente de ella y entró al gimnasio, no importaba lo frío que la tratara, la joven seguía feliz de poder verlo, para ella Rukawa era un dios.

Los muchachos del equipo le habían recibido alegremente por tenerlo de vuelta, lo apreciaban, pero para él esas demostraciones solo eran formalismos… de pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba el do`aho… ni señas de él.

-que bueno que regresaste Rukawa-decía el capitán del equipo.

-si Rukawa, ya se te extrañaba ¿Cómo va tu rodilla?-preguntó Mitsui.

-la próxima semana me sacarán el yeso-contestó no poniendo mucha atención, buscaba una cabeza roja entre la multitud y todas eran morenas o castañas.

-¡¡¡¡Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor!!!!-gritaban para variar las locas de sus fans y el mono pelirrojo seguía desaparecido.

-¿buscas a sakuragui?-preguntó Ayako que había notado la intranquilidad del joven.

-no-contestó con su cara de zorro, Ayako lo miró divertida.

-está en la enfermería, se desmayó en plena práctica-la sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó más al ver la actitud esperada, Rukawa estaba… ¿preocupado? Con una cara de incredulidad que decía "no me vaciles" (no bromees conmigo)

-¿no me crees? Él estaba practicando en duplas con los muchachos y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo, lo llevamos a la enfermería por que no reaccionaba y la señorita Aya nos dijo que se trataba de una descompensación alimenticia… ese tonto no está comiendo bien a pesar de que entrena hasta muy tarde… ¿será idiota? Lo único que sabe es preocupar a los demás-decía la pelo rizado, bastante molesta notando de pronto como el joven dudaba entre quedarse o salir cojeando a la enfermería.

-sé que parecerá extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero cuando estuvo inconciente… no paraba de llamarte…

-voy a beber un poco de agua-dijo y salió del gimnasio con ese muro de hielo cubriéndole por completo, pero al salir del lugar su muro se rompió, el corazón comenzó a punzarle en el pecho, este latía tan fuerte que dolía, nunca le había pasado algo así y se sentía extraño, era la sensación mas molesta que había sentido en su vida, ni siquiera en un partido había experimentado algo semejante, no le gustaba nada esto, le asustaba, no… más bien dicho, le aterraba en verdad.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería encontró al pelirrojo dormido en una camilla, a su lado pudo ver una bolsa colgada y de ella descendía lentamente un líquido por una manguerilla que estaba conectada a través de un catéter a su brazo... de seguro era suero, pensó.

-vaya con ustedes dos, si no es el uno es el otro… te dejaré a solas con tu amigo, por favor trata de que se alimente bien antes de ejercitarla próxima vez, con permiso Rukawa-san-dijo la enfermera saliendo y dejándolos solos.

El jugador número 11 de shohoku comenzó a acercarse al muchacho pelirrojo que permanecía inconciente en la camilla… intentó suprimir de su mente la idea de que esa bestia pelirroja se transformaba completamente en un ángel cuando dormía, era el pensamiento más cursi que se le había pasado por la cabeza, sin lugar a dudas, estaba convencido de que si seguía mirándolo volvería a pensar otra chorrada como la anterior ¿desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando el pelirrojo le hacía sentir así de estúpido sin siquiera mover un dedo? ¿Desde cuando su corazón actuaba por cuenta propia y latía con esa fuerza que lo dejaba tan vulnerable?

-todo esto es culpa tuya-soltó en un suspiro y continuó.

-¿por qué tuviste que ayudarme? ¿Por qué tenias que decirme… que te importaba? No sabes… lo que me estás… haciendo pasar-concluyó el moreno en un susurro que apenas salía de su boca, su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que no lo dejaba respirar, como por voluntad propia una de sus manos viajo lentamente y con sutileza sobre su rostro, ni siquiera alcanzó a ser caricia, por que apenas notó que estaba despertando se alejó de él como a más de un metro.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-preguntó confundido intentando levantarse, en eso su corazón le dio un vuelco, Rukawa estaba frente a él... bueno, a un metro de él.

-¡¡¡Rukawaaaa!!!

-no grites-le dijo con molestia, el ojimiel se miró de pronto el brazo.

-¡¡¡¡waaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡qu… que es eso en mi brazo!!!!-chilló intentando tirar de la manguerilla.

-oye, ¿estás zafado o que? No te quites el suero… tarado mental.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué dijiste???!!!!

-tarado mental-repitió en tono monótono, hasta allí había quedado ese molesta sensación, prefería pelear con él que seguir experimentando lo que estaba sintiendo.

continuará


	4. Chapter 4: rukawa sensei

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4: "Rukawa sensei"

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué dijiste???!!!!

-tarado mental-Ante lo dicho el joven pelirrojo lo miró atónito, Rukawa había añadido una nueva invención a su reducido vocabulario compuesto por monosílabos y palabras ofensivas que iban desde el conocido "idiota" hasta el clásico "do` aho".

-¡¡¡¡Me las vas a pagar Rukawa!!!!¿¿¿¡¡¡Como te atreves a llamar así a este genio!!!??? -bramó Sakuragui con la cara roja de furia y humillación, el moreno fastidiado avanzó hasta la puerta de la enfermería para largarse de una vez, seguir allí le iba a provocar úlceras.

-¡¡alto ahí!!-ante la orden el joven se detuvo.

-…

-¿qué demonios hacías aquí?

-me contaron que un torpe se desmayó mientras entrenaba, quería saber si era cierto-contestó mirándole con ojos de zorro desinteresado.

-¡¡¡maldito kitzune!!!-ya se le iba a ir a golpes cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la piel de su brazo.

-¡¡Ahiiitchhh!!!-se quejó, cubriéndose la herida que la aguja había provocado.

-eso te pasa por torpe…

-¡¡cállate idiota!! ¿¡Como iba a saber que tenía una aguja enterrada en el brazo!?... ¡¡¡¡¡waaaaaaa estoy sangrando!!!!-al ver el espectáculo el moreno se marchó dejando al "lastimado" pelirrojo gritando improperios a todo pulmón.

-¡¡¡¡eres un desgraciado insensible, cabrón, hijo de puta, mal agradecido, estúpido, no mereces estar en el equipo de basketball, no mereces que los demás se preocupen por ti!!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin aire, detestaba saber que había hecho el ridículo preocupándose por él, pero más le dolía el orgullo y el alma saber que su existencia pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos.

Detrás de aquella puerta el jugador estrella de shohoku cerraba los ojos intentando contener la divertida sonrisa sádica que luchaba por aparecer en sus labios, todo lo que hacía el pelirrojo le caía en gracia, su torpeza, sus vulgares gestos, sus alaridos infantiles, su enojo… ese do´aho era una bestia salvaje… ante ese pensamiento recordó su cuerpo perlado de sudor, su cabello cobrizo cayendo sensualmente sobre su mirada asesina, de pronto sus pensamientos se pararon en seco y su sonrisa desapareció, descubriendo sonrojado y espantado como sus pantalones parecían ajustarse más de la cuenta…

-que asco…-dijo temeroso de si mismo.

Al día siguiente en el gimnasio…

-Sakuragui- kun ¿has desayunado hoy?

-s… si Haruko, este tensai se alimenta todos los días jajajaja-reía tontamente intentando descubrir por que ya no le bailaban mariposas en el estómago.

-¿pasa algo Sakuragui-kun?

-no, nada es solo… es… es mejor que vaya a entrenar ¡¡tengo que dar lo mejor de mi en las nacionales jajajajaja!!

-así se habla Sakuragui-decía Ryota armando los equipos para practicar.

-*voy a demostrarle a ese idiota cuanto he mejorado, como no puede jugar por ahora, seguro se muere de envidia jajajajaja-pensaba el pelirrojo sintiendo orgullo de si mismo, después se giró a mirar al joven enyesado que estaba sentado en una de las bancas junto al profesor Ansai y a la manager, pero nada más verlo, su corazón le retumbó en los oídos y un nudo comenzó a formarse en sus entrañas… se asustó tanto de esa inquietante sensación que puso su atención de lleno en la duela, concentrándose como nunca.

Rato después…

-¿y qué dices? ha mejorado bastante ¿no?-comentaba Ayako, Rukawa simplemente miraba al pelirrojo que corría ágilmente burlando la defensa de sus compañeros y hacía magníficos paces a los de su bando, de pronto se sintió impulsado a saltar del banco para robarle el balón y encestar una canasta, pero recordó su pierna enyesada y se quedó en su sitio conteniendo su impotencia, al verlo encestar un tiro de 3 puntos casi se le fue el aliento ¿tanto había mejorado en pocas semanas?

-bien hecho Sakuragui-gritaron sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡¡¡jajajaja, ahora si que te venceré zorro estúpido, esperaré pacientemente a que te recuperes para que te enfrentes a mi jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!-reía frenético haciendo que a Rukawa le rodara una gota en la cabeza.

-Do´aho…

Al día siguiente Hanamichi fue expulsado del salón por no poner atención al profesor, Yohei lo contempló saliendo al pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía la razón aún, pero veía un comportamiento muy sospechoso en su amigo, lo malo era que no encontraba el momento oportuno para hablar con él a causa de los entrenamientos.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió del salón vio una sombra dirigiéndose a la terraza y le siguió como si fuera un espía, ocultándose en los recodos de las escaleras, al llegar había un tipo sentado en el suelo, apoyado de espalda contra una muralla… ese tipo tenía ¿la pierna enyesada?... era Rukawa… caviló, con la curiosidad de un gato se acercó lentamente a él y se percató que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-durmiendo como siempre… ¿con qué estarás soñando?...-se preguntaba mientras se acercaba aún más, tanto que podía escuchar su acompasada respiración y contemplar con detalle esas largas pestañas negras haciendo juego con sus cejas y su fragante cabello negro, una sensación de ternura lo llenó tan profundamente que casi sucumbió al deseo de acariciarle, pero se contuvo, por que la dura realidad le golpeó de pronto haciéndole sentir miserable.

-*¿qué me está pasando contigo zorro? esto da miedo, esto no está nada bien… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¡¡¡¡¿heeeeeeee qué fue lo que dijeeee?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh maldito zorro, las burradas que me haces pensar!!!!-maldijo para si mientras se sonrojaba y empuñaba sus manos de rabia… entonces, por esas casualidades una gran idea llegó a su maquiavélica cabecita al mirar ese yeso.

El sonido de término de clases despertó al pelinegro, pestañeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se adecuaran a la luz y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio un escueto dibujo en el yeso de su pierna… se agachó para contemplarlo mejor y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que era un zorro con el pulgar hacia arriba… abajo del dibujo habían unos kanjis… los leyó a duras penas.

-"recupérate"……………………………….. esto lo hizo… el do`aho………..-una sonrisa atónita adornó su rostro, pero luego al ver que el dibujo no se borraba comenzó a enfurecerse…

-cuando lo vea… me lo cargo…

Toda la semana estuvo siendo acosado por sus molestas fans para que les dejara plasmar algún dibujo en su pierna y aunque siempre daba la negativa, alguna que otra se colaba dejándole una pegatina o alguna caricatura extra cute, hasta sus compañeros de equipo dibujaron en su yeso, incluidas haruko y ayako, pero lo que más detestó esa semana fue que el Do`aho se riera en su cara, quería asesinarlo, darle su merecido, sin embargo, cada vez que tenía la intención Sakuragui decía: "los del equipo de basketball tienen prohibido pelearse JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"… Para cuando finalizó la semana y acudió con el médico para sacarse el yeso, este parecía una obra de arte post moderno, lleno de números telefónicos, dibujos de anime y mascotas varias, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que a los médicos les hizo gracia "el zorrito" que hanamichi había dibujado y se rieron durante todo el procedimiento…

Así había transcurrido esa semana de locos, el médico le prohibió esforzarse demasiado, aún debían hacerles unas cuantas pruebas más para asegurarse de que no tendría problemas a futuro con su rodilla, pero Rukawa estaba ansioso, quería refregarle su talento al pelirojizo, su orgullo estaba por los suelos y eso no se iba a quedar así, no obstante, cuando entró al gimnasio con su uniforme del equipo y vio como ese "do` aho" encestaba una limpia y perfecta clavada tras haber hecho un excelente rebote, se quedó pasmado… en realidad todos los presentes tenían la misma reacción… hasta las fans de Rukawa contenían el aliento…

-¡lo hiciste Sakuragui!-gritaron Ryota y Mitsui emocionados, la jugada que había hecho el numero10 había sido una estrategia con todo lo que había aprendido durante esas semanas, estaba claro que nadie tomaba a Sakuragui en serio durante el juego, pero éste se había aprovechado de eso para burlar al enemigo, haciéndoles creer que saldría con una torpeza como de costumbre, cuando en realidad ya tenía el esquema de sus movimientos grabado en su mente y disponible para cualquier inesperada modificación… todos gritaron emocionados, menos el zorro que seguía mirándole como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-*está avanzando mucho… no lo puedo dejar ir más allá… no voy a permitir que un idiota como él me supere-pensaba asombrado el joven y se puso peor cuando lo vio acercándose, pensó que iba a ir a jactarse de su gran jugada, pero no esperaba a que el ojimiel le sonriera con entusiasmo.

-vamos a dar lo mejor en las nacionales, sé mi sensei zorro-le dijo decidido con un furioso rubor en las mejillas, todos los que estaban cerca de los muchachos casi se fueron de espaldas al escuchar la proposición, aquellos que estaban lejos se preguntaban que pasaba en el centro de la duela.

-¿qué?-Rukawa todavía estaba que no se lo creía.

-enséñame, todo lo que sabes kitsune.

-¿es una broma? No fastidies…

-entonces… ¿es un no?-dijo tratando de mantener la sonrisa, pero las palabras del joven frío cada vez se hacían más pesadas.

-primero me tiraría de un risco antes que enseñarte algo-le dijo con su mirada fulminante y el hielo a menos cien grados bajo cero.

-………………………..fue una petición del gordito, yo me negué, sabes que ni muerto te pediría algo como eso, es una estupidez jajajajajaja, pero me terminó convenciendo ¡¡¡es un malvado!!!

-y a mi que… apártate…-lo empujó de su camino, el pelirrojo se mordió los labios con rencor, miró al profesor Ansai con una expresión de "se lo dije, es un estúpido" y se largó a los vestidores.

-¿Sakuragui adonde crees que vas?-le detuvo Ryota.

-a casa ¡¡¡no estoy de humor para entrenar!!!-le gritó sin mirar atrás, Rukawa se giró a mirar por donde se había ido el pelirrojo sin entender por qué le afectaba tanto que no aceptara su propuesta.

-*debería estar feliz si no quiere verme… ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Acaso… quería de verdad que le enseñara? ¿Qué yo fuera… (Gulp!) Su sensei?-pensaba, el calor se le subió al rostro y otra vez el corazón se le disparó a lo loco, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que le llamaban.

-¡¡¡oye Rukawa!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahhh maldición!!!! ¿¿¡¡¡qué pasa con estos dos!!!??-berreaba Ryota, Ayako tuvo que golpearlo con la fuerza de su abanico para calmarlo.

Las prácticas habían terminado hace ya buen tiempo, pero el número once de shohoku todavía estaba allí, esperando acabar con todas las energías acumuladas durante esas aburridas semanas, desde la puerta del gimnasio un pelirrojo seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle… ese ser le pareció tan inalcanzable… tan mítico… tan perfecto que sintió lástima de su propia existencia…

-¡¡¡¡Outchh!!!!-un balón rebotó de pronto contra la cara de Sakuragui, se sobó la nariz y vio al culpable zorruno que lo miraba fríamente desde la duela.

-¿¿¡¡estúpido zorro como te atreves!!??

-pensé que lo ibas a atrapar…-fue la escueta respuesta del jugador estrella, pero el pelirrojo que no se creía nada de eso seguía mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar.

-zorro del demonio-masculló enfadado mientras tomaba el balón para practicar unos tiros… el ambiente estaba tan tenso que un cuchillo podría deshacerse.

-¿Por qué no te largas?-soltó el moreno casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-contestó hanamichi intentando concentrarse en el arco.

-no se me da la gana.

-¡pues a mi tampoco!

-¡eres una molestia!

-¡¡¡mira quien lo dice!!!-el pelirrojo lanzó el balón, pero no pudo encestar.

-……………..lo estás haciendo mal…

-¡¡¿quién te pidió tu opinión?!!-le gritó enfurecido.

-… si un alumno se equivoca………. es deber del sensei corregirlo…-al pelirrojo casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el moreno se acercaba con él balón en las manos.

-ru… Rukawa-Sakuragui estaba atónito.

-está mal, la manera como empujas el balón-dijo posicionándose tras él… tan cerca que sus ropas se rozaban.

-c… como es… ¿Cómo es entonces?-contestó el ojimiel, con el corazón a mil y las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo esa piel caliente y traspirada a través de la ropa deportiva.

-tu codo está en el ángulo equivocado-decía el moreno acomodando dificultosamente la correcta posición del otro joven… ¿por qué hacía tanta calor de pronto? Se preguntaba mientras su pecho vibrante se rozaba contra la espalda de su compañero.

-¿así?-preguntó hanamichi sintiendo como se lo comían los nervios ante la cercanía.

-estás tirando desde larga distancia, flecta tus rodillas-le ordenó intentando concentrarse en la enseñanza y no en como el do` aho respiraba… bastante agitado según él...

-do`aho tus rodillas están temblando-le dijo muy cerca de su oído… Sakuragui sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole desde la cabeza a los pies, no podía dejar de temblar… trató de controlarse, pero el roce de ese abdomen contra la parte baja de su espalda le estaba ocasionando problemas… ¿estaba empezando a excitarse? ¿Por qué se estaba excitando? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y con el zorro???!!!

-carga tu peso en las rodillas y después salta…

-ha…-se limitó a decir, pero no dejaba de temblar por lo que Rukawa sostuvo sus brazos para mantenerlos firmes, al sentir la piel de su rival tocando sus brazos hanamichi jadeó, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuchara… se volteó a mirarlo incrédulo…

-tu vista en el arco-le ordenó serio, el pelirrojo no le hizo caso, algo no le calzaba en todo ese asunto, quería saber, necesitaba saber…

-kitsune… ¿Por qué… por qué me estas ayudando? ¿No dijiste que te tirarías de un risco antes que ayudarme?

-……………lanza el balón…

-responde…

-…………….lánzalo Do`aho.

-¡¡¡responde de una vez!!!-le encaró tomándolo de los hombros, el moreno no encontraba las palabras precisas… en realidad no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias.

-si el profesor Ansai lo pidió, entonces lo haré-contestó estudiando su reacción, parecía ¿triste? ¿Desilusionado? ¿No era eso lo que deseaba escuchar? ¿Qué esperaba entonces? ¿Esperaba algo… de él…? pero que…

-*¿qué estás imaginando Sakuragui? No eres importante para él… es el rey del hielo ¿recuerdas?-se burló su propia conciencia lastimándole como siempre… así que intentando controlar la ira que sentía le dijo…

-no tienes para que hacer algo que no quieres, vete…

-no, hasta que no hayas aprendido a lanzar correctamente, no me largo de aquí.

-¡entonces yo me voy!-gruñó pasando por su lado en dirección a la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso más, Rukawa le detuvo jalándole el brazo.

-¡¡¡suéltame zorro!!!

-Do`aho………………….. Gracias…-susurró bajando la mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrojas, no se atrevía a mirarlo, pues si lo hacía vería una parte de él que no querría mostrar nunca a nadie, por otro lado el pelirrojo también se sonrojo, su corazón no paraba de latir desesperado, sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué, sin embargo, no se atrevió, en vez de eso sonrió con aires de superioridad y tomó el balón de nueva cuenta entre sus manos.

-uf… ¿en qué habíamos quedado Rukawa sensei?-dijo con aplomo, el moreno lo miraba atónito sin conseguir que el maldito rubor se le fuera de la cara…

-*así que era eso… ¿así que te sientes vencedor con un simple gracias?... Do`aho… eres el más do`aho de los do`ahos…-pensaba el ojiazul mirándole como nunca lo había hecho antes, recorriendo con su vista profunda cada detalle del pelirrojo… y éste ajeno a todo, comenzaba a practicar sus tiros justo como su sensei se lo había enseñado.

La paciencia del zorro ya estaba llegando a su fin cuando lo enseñado comenzó a mostrar sus frutos, Sakuragui había logrado dominar el equilibrio de su cuerpo y encestar correctamente desde cualquier ángulo, a pesar de las discusiones y chichones varios se habían divertido bastante y nunca lo reconocerían frente a frente… aunque quien sabe… tal vez con esa experiencia la curiosidad por conocer más uno del otro podría romper la muralla de hielo e indiferencia que los separaba.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5: tirando de la cuerda

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 5: "tirando de la cuerda"

-¡¡¡¡Sakuragui cuidado con el arco!!!!-gritaron a dúo Mitsui y un chico de primer año.

-¿¡he?!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Clanggggggggg!!!!!!!!!! (Disculpen los malos efectos de sonido)

El sonido que hizo la cabeza del pelirrojo al chocar contra la base metálica del arco, resonó por todo el gimnasio, éste había pasado de largo, corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

¿La razón? esperaba un pase… ¿de quién? pues de Rukawa, pero ese pase nunca llegó y se quedó embobado viendo como el moreno le sacaba la lengua y la daba el pase a Ryota… esa sacada de lengua le había parecido tan sexy… ¿¿¿Cómo que sexy???

Las miradas de todos se clavaron atónitas y expectantes en el adolorido jugador, sí incluso Rukawa que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder comprender que diablos le pasaba al do`aho, hace una semana que chocaba con lo que se le cruzara en frente por no poner atención.

-¡¡¡¡iteee, iteee iteee!!!-se quejó hanamichi sobándose el chichón que quedó en su frente, al instante se escucharon las risas y burlas de los presentes, la escena había sido muy graciosa según ellos, sin embargo Ayako y Haruko no pensaron lo mismo y corrieron a ver si se trataba de algo grave…

Mientras eso ocurría, Rukawa daba la media vuelta susurrando un "Do ´aho" y encaminándose a los vestidores con esa indiferencia que le caracterizaba, pero lo que el pelirrojo no vio, fue esa sonrisa perversa de zorro intentando ser suprimida, pues si no lo hacía, terminaría carcajeándose de lo lindo a la vista de todos, es que NUNCA nadie a excepción de su abuelo lo había visto reír y no les daría el lujo de ver semejante espectáculo, por que sin duda que lo sería.

-¡¡¡¡todo por tu culpa Zorro miserable!!!-berreó tomándose la cabeza con evidente dolor… y otra vez fue a parar a la enfermería, pero en esta oportunidad Rukawa no fue a visitarle, el desilusionado tensai suspiró enfadado mirando el techo… Desde aquella tarde de prácticas que el zorro no se le acercaba ni para discutir, Hanamichi lo tachaba de cobarde por no hacerle frente cuando lo insultaba, pero lo único que conseguía era su desesperante indiferencia…

¿A quién quería engañar? estaba al tanto de que se estaba metiendo en terreno fangoso, pero no podía controlar ese tonto estado adrenalínico que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, ni el dolor de su pecho cada vez que le ignoraba, ni la curiosa alegría que lo llenaba cuando cruzaba con él unas cuantas palabras, aunque éstas fueran hostiles y así sin más se conformaba, sin embargo, no se le ocurrió pensar en por qué quería verle, en el por qué de querer llamar su atención, en ese momento mientras miraba el techo como si fuera un firmamento, se dio cuenta de que estaba con el barro hasta el pescuezo, ignorar la realidad, había sido el peor error de su vida…

-*no sé para que me lamento, he sido rechazado 50 veces… si alguien más lo hace… qué importa… seré idiota-pensaba el adolescente, haciendo pasar la saliva por el apretado nudo de su garganta.

Pero ese no fue el mismo pensamiento que le acompañó mientras entraba a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa…

¡¡¡Por supuesto que se lamentaba, su corazón pedía a gritos una muestra de afecto o algo de simple consideración!!!

Y ahí estaba su rival sacándose la remera deportiva, ignorándole olímpicamente, dejando a la vista su bien formado abdomen, con esas aureolas tostadas adornando sus musculosos pectorales, las gotitas de sudor perlado en su piel y para rematar su cabello negro mojado que caía sensualmente sobre esos felinos ojos azules… sin querer el pelirrojo tembló y retrocedió un par de pasos pisándole los pies a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡¡outchh!! ¡Maldición Sakuragui fíjate por donde caminas!

-jejeje discúlpame Ryota, no sabía que estabas detrás de mi-se disculpó como un niño pequeño e hizo el acto de salir corriendo, pero fue interceptado por Mitsui…

-¿adonde crees que vas?... estás actuando muy extraño "tensai"

-sí, es verdad, desde hace días que no entras a las duchas-dijo un jugador.

-estoy… algo resfriado-mintió, sintiendo pánico al ver esa mirada ojiazul clavándose fríamente en la suya.

-puede que sea esa la causa por la que chocas con todo últimamente-señaló Ryota siguiéndole la corriente haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras molestaban al pelirrojo, el número 11 de shohoku seguía sin apartar su vista de él… los demás notaron algo extraño en el ambiente, había un aura de tensión rondando el cuarto de vestidores, los miraron a ambos y después de ver como cada uno de ellos desviaba la mirada a otro lado, enfrascándose en guardar sus pertenencias, decidieron irse a las duchas.

-¿no vas a ducharte zorro apestoso?-lanzó a sabiendas que lo iba a cabrear, pero eso era lo que quería, anhelaba ver siquiera una reacción a sus provocaciones.

-…………………………………….-no se giró a mirarlo, simplemente lo ignoró, aunque se moría por ver esos ojos de miel y responderle una bobada, pero algo le decía que seguir con ese jueguito absurdo de pelear a cada rato lo iba a llevar a la perdición, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para detener el hecho de que como una semilla, un sentimiento extraño y desconocido comenzaba a brotar desde el fondo de su corazón y lo que era peor, no sabía como eliminarlo… por ahora lo mejor era ignorarle.

-zorro apestoso ¡¡eres un zorro apestoso jajajajaja!!-una venita comenzó a hincharse en la frente del moreno, pero no iba a sucumbir a sus niñerías.

-………….............

-zorro idiota, además de apestoso eres un cobarde ¿eso quiere decir que soy mejor que tú?-se burló.

-por favor…-le dijo abrumado sonriendo con sarcasmo, como si ese "soy mejor que tú" fuera algo imposible, al principio Sakuragui se enfadó, pero luego una sonrisa vencedora apareció en su cara…

¿Por qué rayos el do`aho estaba tan feliz? Se preguntaba confundido el ojiazul, de pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco, el torpe le miraba de una manera que le hacía sentir extraño, era ese tipo de miradas que se pone frente a lo ideal e inalcanzable, como si quisieras que lo que estuvieras viendo en ese instante fuera tuyo y de nadie más…

-¿por qué me estás evitando?-preguntó de la nada sakuragui.

-…………………………….-en ese momento perdido en esos ojos de miel que expresaban tanto, no tenía ganas ni de respirar, mucho menos de hablar… sentía como si todo el espacio y el tiempo hubieran cambiado en un momento, ni una palabra venia a su mente… ni una acción… nada.

-Rukawa… ¡oye te estoy hablando! ¡¡Es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo!!

-te escucho-se atrevió a decir, los acelerados latidos de su corazón casi le habían cerrado la garganta.

-………no… no me evites… no me evites en los partidos, estúpido… no quiero perder las semifinales-dijo casi tartamudeando, tenía la boca seca y el maldito tum tum resonaba en sus oídos sin descanso.

-está bien, pero… fuera de las prácticas y los partidos no me dirijas la palabra-a Sakuragui eso le pareció una sentencia de muerte, lo miró con dolor mal fingido.

-¿y cuando vas a ir a buscar tu maldita bicicleta a mi casa? Está haciendo espacio-se giró aparentando que buscaba otras cosas en su casillero ya vacío, para que no viera como sus ojos se enrojecían de rabia y dolor.

-nunca… voy a comprarme una nueva ¿recuerdas?-dijo batallando contra sus sentimientos, estaba siendo perro con él, sabía que sus frías palabras lo estaban destrozando…es que Rukawa no era ciego como para no darse cuenta… podía ver a través del do`aho como un libro abierto de par en par… era tan puro e ingenuo… que le dolía lastimarlo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Amor? pensaba sorprendido de su nuevo descubrimiento…

-eso significa… que… la puedo vender ¿no?

-haz lo que quieras…

-………………….... claro………-susurro con voz apagada para después estrellar el puño contra su propio casillero volviéndolo inutilizable, después de eso tomó su bolso con la mano sangrante y se marchó corriendo, dejando al moreno contemplando la sangre que pintaba aquella abolida puerta metálica… todos salieron de las duchas al escuchar el estruendo, pero al llegar a los vestidores no encontraron a nadie.

-¿volvieron a pelearse?

-ya decía yo que la paz no iba a durar mucho…

El joven de mirada ámbar llegó jadeando a la entrada de la preparatoria, tenía tanta cólera que se fue contra un árbol cercano y desquitó su furia con él, rompiéndose aún más los nudillos, sintiendo dolor, pero nunca tanto como ese sufrimiento persistente que no se iba… ya como último consuelo abandonó el orgullo consigo mismo y se permitió derramar las lágrimas contenidas, con la frente apoyada en esa dañada corteza… tanto como él lo estaba.

-¿hana?

-yo… yohey ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-el pelirrojo nervioso, se secó rápidamente los ojos.

-vine a invitarte a unas malteadas hace mucho que no… hablamos… ¿Qué pasa hana?

-nada… solo que hoy es un día de mierda… no me hagas caso.

-¡¡¿qué le pasó a tu mano?!!-exclamó viendo como goteaba sangre.

-creo que me excedí con algunas cosas que golpee jejeje-sonrió tontamente sin lograr que su amigo se calmara.

-¡¿te peleaste con alguna banda y no me avisaste?!-la verdad es que temía que hanamichi volviera a las andadas.

-¡¡¿idiota crees que este tensai rompería una promesa?!!

-¿entonces? Habla o llamo a los muchachos para que te den una lección-dijo el joven encaminándose hacia adonde estaba la gundam, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-¡¡¡no juegues sucio yohey!!! Está bien, destruí mi casillero con las manos y después arremetí contra el árbol… pobrecito, ni culpa que tenía.

-¿y por qué ese arrebato de violencia?-yohey era astuto y ya se imaginaba la respuesta que saldría de esos labios.

-………………-hana se sonrojo, pero de furia.

-fue Rukawa ¿verdad?-el pelirrojo lo miró con ojos asesinos y un aura endemoniada que le hizo temer por su vida.

-a…-contestó como si fuera un sí.

-¿y que fue lo que hizo como para que hayas llegado a esto? ¡¡Ahora vas a tener que responder por ese daño y no creas que te prestaré dinero!!-yohey estaba descolocado, entendía lo de su impotencia por no poder cautivar a Haruko como Rukawa, pero verlo llorar había sido preocupante y no era la primera vez que lo veía así, por otro lado el pelirrojo no sabía que decirle… "¡Ho! Golpee el casillero por que Rukawa me ha ignorado" sería taaaan ridículo, caviló sintiéndose incapaz de abrir la boca.

-¡¡¡aaahhh tengo hambreeee vamos a por unas malteadas!!!-exclamó tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a la rastra hacia el Dani´s.

-¡¡oye espera tu mano!! ¡¡Cúratela, te vas a desangrar!!

-¡¡no exageres yohey!!

Cuando Rukawa llegó a casa su abuelo lo esperaba con la cena lista y una sonrisa, una que no pudo corresponder, sus ojos se veían inexpresivos, ni siquiera podía saludar como la gente, no se le daba la gana hacerlo… con un movimiento de su mano anuncio un "ya llegue" y subió la escalera hasta su habitación, se tiró en la cama boca abajo, tenía una presión horrible en el pecho…además, justo como lo había dicho el do`aho, necesitaba un baño… una vez allí dejó que el agua limpiara su cuerpo y esperaba que su preocupación también se fuera por el alcantarillado.

Rato después en la sala

-Abuelo…

-dime Kaede…

-¿me das permiso para sacar dinero de tu cuenta?

-¿qué deseas comprar nieto?

-una bicicleta nueva, la que tenía está dañada.

-lo siento Kaede pero no puedo dártelo.

-…………… ¿por que?

-no quiero que mi nieto vuelva a quedarse dormido mientras conduce-habló el viejecillo con severidad… el joven frunció el entrecejo, no le quedaría otra que tomar el metro…

Aquella noche se quedó en vela debatiéndose con su orgullo… ir o no a buscar su bicicleta a la casa del do`aho… ¿a buscar su bicicleta? ¡¡¡Puras excusas!!! la verdad era que sentía un remordimiento horrible en la conciencia por que sabía que lo estaba dañando con ese muro de hielo que arduamente intentaba conservar, pero cada día que pasaba sus emociones se hacían más intensas, la loción aromática a menta fresca que usaba, sus ojos de miel sonrientes, su cuerpo imponente y bien formado, su voz profunda y autoritaria, ese cabello rojizo que se le hacía tan suave… todo, hasta sus berrinches, su tozudez y descaro, todo le volvía loco… ¿Cómo diantres fue a pasar eso por un simple accidente de rodilla?... rodilla estupida… pensaba dando el veinteavo suspiro de la madrugada.

-¿y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer respecto a las duchas?-ese era el otro problema que tenía el zorro, desde algunos días que se veía incapaz de entrar a las duchas si el pelirrojo estaba presente, no quería que los demás sospecharan de su extraño comportamiento, así que decidido tomó la decisión de ducharse estuviera o no.

Sakuragui paseándose por su habitación decidió lo mismo, en parte por que no quería convencerse de la realidad, quería probar que no sentiría nada estando en el mismo lugar desnudos y eso sería un alivio ¿pero y si pasaba justamente lo contrario? ¿Cómo iba a escapar de esa situación frente a sus demás compañeros de equipo? ¿Y el zorro se pondría nervioso o le daría lo mismo como siempre? Era una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Las prácticas en el equipo de shohoku habían terminado, era hora de entrar a las duchas, todos los muchachos se fueron con una toalla envuelta en sus cinturas.

-¡enhorabuena Sakuragui! Estábamos asustados, pensábamos que te habías cambiado de "lado"-bromeó Mitsui, Rukawa y hanamichi cada uno por su lado sintieron que les disparaban una bala con un mensaje que decía "gay"… ¡que broma más certera!

-¡¡serán…!!!!-bramó hecho una furia.

-jajajaja ¡oye Sakuragui no te pongas así era una broma! Es más, ya nos preguntábamos quién de nosotros había sido el elegido jajajajajaja-apoyó Ryota riendo a más no poder, pero el pelirrojo casi se atoró con su propia saliva de la impresión y se puso más rojo que una braza, mientras Rukawa pasaba de largo… en ese momento el ojimiel dejó de toser y anonadado contempló como su rival se metía al cuarto de duchas…

-*mierda… ¿ha entrado? ¿Me estará desafiando? ¿Y si mejor me baño en casa? ¡¡¡¡No eso significaría darle la victoria al desgraciado!!!!! ¡¡¡Esta bien, si guerra es lo que quieres guerra es lo que tendrás!!!-pensó entrando con decisión.

Los muchachos entraron parloteando, comentando acerca de las finales y los jugadores de otros equipos, pero había dos de ellos que estaban en completo silencio, decidiendo si meterse o no a las duchas… casi todas habían sido ocupadas excepto dos que estaban en el fondo y que para complicar más las cosas quedaban una frente a la otra… "demonios" pensaron al unísono, alzaron la vista mirándose desafiantes.

-*no debe importarme, solo es el do`aho...

-*no debe importarme, Solo es el zorro idiota…

El primero en quitarse la toalla de la cintura fue Rukawa, abrió la ducha y se metió como si nada dejando que el agua mojara por entero su cuerpo, esto disgustó mucho al pelirrojo, que vio cero reacción en él, decepcionado abrió la ducha mojándose con el agua tibia del que salía mucho vapor, entonces algo llamó su atención…

¿Por qué no salía vapor de la ducha del zorro? ¿¿¡¡Se estaba bañando con agua fría!!?? ¿Por qué? El corazón se le agitó dentro del pecho observando como ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses temblaba ligeramente debido al frío, ya lo había visto desnudo antes, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le había provocado nada excepto repudio, pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas que sentía que iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco si seguía recorriendo con la vista ese trasero de porcelana fino y esa espalda blanquecina que anhelaba con desespero besar, estaba en eso cuando el joven se giró con su mirada de hielo dejándolo petrificado, no sabía por que razón sentía como si el zorro lo estuviera escaneando…

-*Rukawa imbesil ¿acaso crees que me vas a poner nervioso mirándome? ¡Ja! No me vas a humillar, ya verás como hago que te pongas nervioso… y entonces sabré… si tú…-el pelirrojo se quedó de frente hacia él con el agua de ducha cayéndole encima, destensó sus hombros y se relajó para luego deslizar sus manos entre su propia cabellera mojada con un movimiento sensual.

El otro joven tragó la saliva acumulada, su vientre se tensó de pronto y más al ver como ese torpe deslizaba el jabón por su bronceada piel de una manera tan sexy que no pudo seguir mirando, se volteó sintiendo como su entrepierna aumentaba de volumen y el agua fría en vez de apagar su fuego parecía avivarlo más.

-*… ¿te gané?...-el pelirrojo se giró a la pared sonriente, sin poder creer que el zorrito se haya puesto nervioso por su culpa… desde aquella tarde no pudo dejar de sonreír y todos se extrañaron de ese comportamiento.

Durante el resto de la tarde hana llevó la bicicleta de Rukawa a un taller para que le dieran dinero por ella, realmente necesitaba el dinero para pagar el daño de su casillero, el director de la preparatoria le había advertido que si no lo reparaba lo expulsaría, así que sacrificando la bicicleta del zorrito obtuvo lo necesario para ello.

Llovía a cántaros, pero aún así se sentía con los ánimos por el cielo, tanto que llegó a su casa tarareando su canción de "yo soy el tensai" y se disponía a ver un poco de televisión cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿quién podrá ser? ¿Será yohey?-pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un zorro mojado de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿tú?! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?-casi chilló Sakuragui asombrado y ruborizado.

-vengo por mi bicicleta…

Continuara…

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que si, les doy gracias a las personas que comentaron, no he podido contestar por mensaje privado por que soy nueva y no sé usar eso XD, pero mientras tanto investigaré como y seguiré subiendo capítulos, hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6: El último consejo

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 6: "el último consejo"

-¿quién podrá ser? ¿Será yohey?-pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un zorro mojado de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿tú?! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?-casi chilló Sakuragui asombrado y ruborizado.

-vengo por mi bicicleta…

-¿¿¡¡¡¡heeeeeeeeee!!!!?? ¿¿¿Tu… tu bicicleta???-el pelirrojo no sabía qué pretendía el zorro, bien claro había escuchado… "haz lo que quieras" ¿¿¡y ahora el muy infeliz se retractaba!??

-si, dámela.

-eeee….no puedo hacer eso… la acabo de vender-explicó con una sonrisa boba y rascándose la cabeza como si no tuviera de otra.

-¡¿que hiciste qué?!-exclamó el joven con visible furia, hanamichi lo miró de la misma forma perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¡¡oye, oye zorro!!! ¿Tú de que vas? ¡¿No dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella?!

-no era en serio…-se defendió molesto, mientras la lluvia seguía bañándolo, haciendo que sus ropas quedaran ceñidas a su cuerpo y ante esa exquisita visión el nerviosismo del pelirrojo aumentó, al igual que su sonrojo.

-¡JA! ¿¿Y yo como lo iba a saber??-lanzó con tono sarcástico mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera hacia al empapado chico sexy.

-*¿acaso el zorro esta despidiendo feromonas?-pensó nervioso hanamichi.

-entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…-dijo con voz indiferente, emprendiendo el camino para marcharse.

-oye zorro ¿no me digas que piensas irte con esta lluvia?

-sí…….. ¿y…?

-¡¡¡no seas estúpido!!! ¡¡Te vas a resfriar!! Ven entra…-le ordenó preocupado, pero como vio que el joven se había quedado mirándolo atónito, lo tomó del brazo con decisión y lo hizo entrar a jalones a su casa.

Una vez dentro, el tensai caminó rumbo al baño en busca de una toalla para que Rukawa se secara, este último observaba con detenimiento cada rincón de ese hogar que si bien le parecía modesto, también le resultaba bastante acogedor.

-toma-dijo pasándole la toalla, pero el zorrito lo miró dudoso.

-………………..

-qué… ¿quieres que te seque también?-bromeó el tensai.

-idiota…-en ese momento el moreno se estaba secando el cabello y la toalla le tapaba la cara, por lo que el do`aho no pudo ver como se sonrojaba.

-¿quieres tom…?-hana iba a decir algo, pero se calló en el acto.

-¿hm?

-no, nada-contestó nervioso al ver esos ojos azules mirándolo expectantes…

No se escuchaba voz alguna, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de la lluvia cayendo torrentosa sobre el tejado mientras ambos muchachos se secaban sin poder evitar mirarse de reojo, sin saber de que hablar y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-a… atshh!-el pelirrojo al escuchar ese estornudo, miró sorprendido al joven de cabellos negros y sin poder aguantarlo se comenzó a reír de él.

-¡¡¡waaaaajaja zorro estornudas como un gato jajajajaja!!!

-……………………….deja de burlarte de mi….-una vena se le comenzó a hinchar en la frente.

-ya zorro, no es para tanto yo estornudo peor jajaja-decía tratando de controlar las emociones que este le provocaba.

-…………do` aho-sinceramente Rukawa estaba decidido a largarse de ese lugar, no le importaba si le daba pulmonía o no, ver al torpe reír así, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro le estaba haciendo mal, sentía que tenía un criadero de gusanos en el estomago y su corazón ya no daba para más… iba a perder el control en cualquier momento, se giró y caminó rumbo a la puerta…

-¡¡oye tú!! ¿¿Donde crees que vas?? ¡¡Vuelve aquí!!-le reprochó enojado.

-me marcho a casa…

-¡¡eres un insensato!! ¡¡Pues no voy a permitir que salgas de mi casa hasta que no haya parado la tormenta!!

-¡déjalo ya!… me enfermas con esa actitud, no quiero tu estúpida preocupación-le dijo volteándose y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-………¡¡¡maldito kitzuneee no me hagas enojar!!-gruñó, las palabras del zorro siempre lo terminaban lastimando tan profundo, así que comenzó a avanzar hacia él con las intensiones de darle una golpiza…

-¡mira idiota tú no…!-pero el zorrito ya no pudo seguir hablando más… un ruido seco se escuchó en el piso…

¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó?... les contaré….

En el momento que Sakuragui había comenzado a avanzar hacia el zorro para estrellarle un puño en la cara, sus pies tropezaron con la rugosa alfombra de la sala (una que hasta yohey le había pedido tirar a la basura porque casi siempre tropezaba con ella) y por consecuencia, como si fuera en cámara lenta, cayó de bruces hacia adelante empujando de paso al zorrito, que quedó tirado en el suelo boca arriba… sintiendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre el suyo…

O//////O

Estaban allí en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, con los cuerpos húmedos por la lluvia, con la boca muda de la impresión, con sus rostros tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban al exhalar, con el corazón desbordado y confuso latiendo a mil por segundo, mientras el brillo acuoso de sus ojos los hacía reflejarse mutuamente y la lluvia seguía cayendo desinteresadamente, como si no tuviera culpa alguna de la actual situación embarazosa que esos jóvenes estaban pasando…

Era de esos momentos donde sobraban las palabras y las miradas expresaban mucho más de lo que nunca se habían dicho, donde las sensaciones se intensificaban a tal punto que con solo sentir un pequeño roce de sus pieles se sentían en el cielo, era un momento tan íntimo y discreto que querían compartirlo mutuamente, querían que ese momento durara para siempre…

Sin notarlo, la distancia que separaban sus labios comenzó a desaparecer y atraídos, como si cada uno tuviera un imán en la boca, se dejaron llevar cerrando los ojos, el contacto de sus labios rozándose parecía arderles en toda la piel, apenas era un roce, pero aquello bastó para que cierta parte del cuerpo se les empalmara… ambos se sonrojaron.

En eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono rompiendo el ambiente…

- … quítate…-masculló el joven intentando bajar su molesta erección, el pelirrojo maldiciendo la inoportuna llamada se levantó como pudo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el teléfono.

-diga…

-Sakuragui-san… ¿está allí mi nieto? He tratado de contactarlo, pero creo que tiene el celular apagado.

-¿y usted como tiene mi número?-sonrió nervioso.

-bueno, llamé al profesor ansai y él me lo otorgó, supe que kaede estaría ahí por lo de su bicicleta, por favor te pido en lo posible que no se la devuelvas Sakuragui-san, no quiero que vuelva a tener otro accidente-suplicó el anciano, el pelirrojo miró al zorro y este se veía como un témpano de hielo, tan imperturbable como siempre, pero no sabía que en el fondo ese témpano de hielo no era más que agua hirviendo.

-no se preocupe, ese asunto ya está arreglado ¿quiere hablar con él?-kaede abrió los ojos como platos…

-si por favor-dijo el anciano.

-zorro, es para ti-dijo entregándole el fono, el moreno lo recibió con curiosidad.

-¿diga?

-kaede, nieto me tenías preocupado, no tienes encendido el celular.

-pues te avisé que venía a buscar mi bicicleta.

-si, es solo que tenía miedo que conducieras bajo la lluvia, la tormenta está muy fuerte, tal vez deberías quedarte en casa de tu amigo-le dijo el anciano, el ojiazul se puso multicolor y miró a su compañero de equipo que lo miraba sonrojado de vez en cuando.

-ya no tengo mi bicicleta, así que no tienes que preocuparte… de inmediato salgo para casa.

-que testarudo eres, bueno al menos espera que pase un poco la lluvia.

-si… nos vemos-colgó y respiró profundo…

-¿te vas?

-si... y esta vez no pienses detenerme-dijo volteándose para no verle a la cara.

-¡¡¡¡fue un accidente, me tropecé con la alfombra!!!!-berreó en defensa propia.

-lo que vino después ¿también fue un accidente?-preguntó Rukawa deteniéndose frente a la puerta sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿para ti lo fue?-preguntó nervioso.

-… si…-contestó, no quería que mal entendiera las cosas.

-pues para ser un "accidente"… creo que te gustó bastante-desafió el pelirrojo, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un portazo que casi rompe la puerta… Sakuragui se dejó caer sentado sobre el sofá dando un resoplido de furia… después de eso se llevó los dedos a los labios recordando ese roce…sus labios eran tan suaves…

-¡¡¡¡AAAA Rukawa idiota!!!! ¡¡¡Si eres un imposible entonces sale de mi cabeza!!! ¡¡Estoy…!! Me estoy cansando… de todo este juego…-dijo después de haberse dado cabezazos contra la pared para controlar su ira.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó a su hogar su abuelo se preocupó al verlo estilando, juraba que hasta sus calzoncillos estaban empapados, así que le aconsejó que se sacara la ropa mojada y se secara poniéndose una muda nueva, una vez que su nieto hizo lo que le pidió, le sirvió la cena… y ahí estaba otra vez su nieto sin comer bocado… pero esta vez su mirada estaba perdida como si estuviera en la luna…

-*haaaa… esta juventud… Ansai tenias razón…algo pasa entre mi nieto y ese muchacho pelirrojo, tengo que averiguar lo que es jejejeje…-pensó recordando lo que el profesor le había confesado al pedir el numero telefónico del alumno pelirrojo.

Durante esa lluviosa noche, Rukawa no podía conciliar el sueño, intentaba distraerse observando sus pósters de basketball cada vez que un rayo iluminaba la ventana, su cuerpo ardía bajo la sábana delgada que lo cubría y no sabía si era a causa de la fiebre o era el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la casa del do`aho, se toco los labios, esos que apenas habían rosado los de su rival e imaginó que el beso se completaba, que esa boca devoraba la suya, que era la cosa más exquisita que había probado en su vida…

Imaginó que esas manos fuertes recorrían su piel tocando en lugares donde rara vez se había atrevido a tocar, cuando se duchaba siempre aseaba esa zona, pero en aquella ocasión no pensaba en hacer el amor con hanamichi, si no basketball, por lo tanto no había ninguna reacción…

Aunque ahora las cosas eran distintas, como quien no quiere la cosa (aunque sabemos que sí quería ^///^) Rukawa llevó su mano metiéndola bajo el ajustado calzoncillo negro que usaba, sacó su miembro despierto y comenzó a frotarlo… pensar en un hombre mientras se masturbaba y peor aún, pensar que ese hombre era hanamichi Sakuragui, lo excitaba de tal manera que su orgasmo no tardó en llegar…

-… ha… hah… no es suficiente… hahh… con tu recuerdo… do`aho…quiero tenerte…-se dijo mientras jadeaba, intentando controlar los latidos de su agitado corazón.

En su casa el pelirrojo tenía las mejillas sonrrojas y respiraba a bocanadas… cansado por algún reciente ¿esfuerzo? ¿en la ducha?

-no puedo creerlo… maldito zorro ¿¿¡¡por qué demonios te cuelas en mis pensamientos mientras me ducho!!??-decía mirando el semen que escurría entre sus manos…

Había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente en la casa de Sakuragui y durante ese tiempo no podían dejar de mirarse y es que cuando sus miradas se encontraban ya no había rayos de electricidad chocando, solo un avasallante e intenso deseo que trataban de disfrazar con rencor mal argumentado, cualquier excusa servía para fastidiarse, hasta lo más ridículo…

Aquél día les había tocado limpiar el gimnasio, sakuragui fue el que empezó, le tiró un trapo sucio a la cara, el zorro miró el trapo con indiferencia en su mano, luego miró al pelirrojo y se lo lanzó con mucha más fuerza, hanamichi se sulfuró y tomó la cubeta del suelo tirándole el agua jabonosa, mojándolo por completo…

-¡waa jajajajaja que divertido!!

-¡do `aho!!-gruñó.

-te ves bien así- le había dicho al moreno que con su máscara de indiferencia intentaba mantener la calma ¿pero como iba a mantener la calma? ¡¡Estaba todo empapado!! ¡¡Otra vez!! ¡¡¡Y para colmo tenía que aguantar sus risas!!!

-¡te voy a matar!

-¡eso quiero verlo!-le desafió, sin pensárselo un momento tomó a sakuragui del pecho y lo aventó en el suelo, se posicionó encima de él y levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo… ¿es que acaso el do´aho estaba feliz de de que le dieran una paliza?

-¿tan feliz te pone que te vaya a romper la cara?

-kitzune…-dijo con la vista fija en su mirada azul… y su corazón se volvió loco, los colores se le subieron al rostro, eso se había escuchado tan sexy que le dolía la entrepierna… se levantó como pudo angustiado, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar esa situación, salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas y se fue.

-¡¡oye espera!! ¡¡No pienses que me vas a dejar limpiando el gimnasio solo!!-le gritó hanamichi, pero ya era tarde… miró a su alrededor y se maldijo por haber empezado ese desastre.

Al llegar a su casa kaede se encerró en el baño, se quitó la ropa sucia y se metió a la ducha…

-si sigo así… le voy a hacer caso a mi instinto animal y lo tomaré a la fuerza… si ese cabeza hueca… sigue molestando… si sigue provocando… yo… ¡maldición!-golpeó el muro de azulejos mientras sentía como la ducha fría ayudaba un poco a apagar su candor.

Rato después…

El viejecillo suspiró sabiendo de antemano lo que le ocurría a su nieto, llamó a su habitación.

-kaede ¿puedo pasar?

-pasa-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-abuelo…

-te preocupa algo aparte del basketball y tu rodilla ¿verdad?

-mm…-se limitó a decirle, bajó la mirada, no quería contarle, pero ya no daba más.

-te escucho…

-……………………

-vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi kaede-le dijo el viejecillo sonriente.

-pues………………………me… me gusta una persona…-un ligero rubor adornó sus pálidas mejillas.

-esa es una muy buena noticia kaede ¿Cómo se llama?

* * *

-no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres… si te gusta "esa persona" ¿cual es el problema?

-esa persona… me saca de quicio, me hace enfurecer-ante lo dicho el anciano echó a reír.

-jajajaja…

-no te rías… no es gracioso-soltó molesto por la actitud de su abuelo.

-kaede ¿por qué crees que esa persona te gusta si te hace enfurecer como dices?

-porque… cuando estoy… cerca de esa persona… me siento como un idiota, mi corazón… parece preparado a explotar y… cuando no está conmigo… no hago más que recordarle… es desesperante… no me puedo ni concentrar en el basket…

-bueno… mmmm…..a ti no te gusta esa persona kaede… esa es la realidad-declaró con sabiduría.

-¿a… no?-ahora si que el moreno estaba confundido.

-no, estás enamorado muchacho...-dijo el abuelo sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

-¿enamorado?... no puede ser…-susurró viéndolo perplejo…

-jajajajajaja.

-pero si me cae fatal.

-pero aún así anhelas que te corresponda.

-………………………si…………..

-voy a darte un consejo kaede… tienes que decírselo…

-¡¿qué?! No bromees, si se lo digo terminaré en el hospital, bueno haré que también termine allí, si me golpea no respondo de mis actos…

-ese chico pelirrojo no te hará daño si se lo confiesas… no soy ciego ¿sabes? Como dice el dicho: "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"-al verse descubierto el joven enrojeció, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-tienes que decírselo kaede, solo así tu corazón estará en paz y podrás concentrarte en los partidos-le dijo brindándole una caricia en la cabeza.

-pero somos hombres…

-¿y eso qué importa? Es el corazón el que está sintiendo, no tu cabeza-le contestó sonriente.

Al día siguiente Rukawa se levantó perezoso de la cama y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno… se sorprendió de no ver a su abuelo en la cocina… recorrió toda la casa y no lo encontraba… solo le faltaba la habitación… entró y lo vio durmiendo, se acercó a él para despertarlo….

-abuelo, despierta…-lo remeció suavemente, pero no reaccionaba…

-¿abuelo?.... abuelo despierta ya es tarde…-un presentimiento le anunció que algo no andaba bien, tocó su rostro y este estaba frío…le tomó el pulso y no lo sentía, se acercó a su nariz para ver si respiraba y no lo hacía… estaba muerto… de pronto sintió que sus ojos se enrojecían, pero ninguna lágrima caía, había dolor, sin embargo, todo estaba atrapado ahí dentro de su pecho, como cuando murieron sus padres… no podía llorar… le costaba demasiado sacar sus emociones hacia fuera y una sensación de soledad lo envolvió por completo…

-do´aho… ahora nada más… me quedas tú…

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7: tu dolor y mi consuelo

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 7: "Tu dolor y mi consuelo"

Rukawa asistió a clases después de que los del hospital general pasaran a llevarse el cuerpo de su abuelo, se sentía extraño y vacío por dentro, como si quisiera olvidar sus emociones y ser tan frío como el hielo, para así no tener que darse cuenta que la perdida de sus padres y la de su abuelo… ahora le estaba doliendo a horrores, igual que la rodilla que se rompió hace cuatro meses.

No tenía ganas de estar en clases, tampoco quería dormir, pues si llegaba a cerrar los ojos soñaría, recordaría…. como pudo escapó a los vestidores, se puso su ropa deportiva y se dirigió al gimnasio a entrenar.

Tocaba la hora de las prácticas, todo el equipo de Shohoku entró a la cancha encontrándose con la majestuosa clavada de la estrella de Shohoku.

-¡wow! ¡Así se hace Rukawa, esa es la clavada que nos llevará a ganar en las nacionales!-dijo Ayako emocionada, Sakuragui frunció el entrecejo sonrojándose un poco… al ver ese sudor perlado en su piel que realmente lo hacía ver como un ser divino.

-¡¿y qué hay del talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragui?! ¡¡¡Soy el rey de los rebotes!!! ¡¡¡Recuerden que el que domina los rebotes domina el juego jajajajajaja!!!!-los demás integrantes del equipo se lo quedaron viendo como bicho raro y se alejaron a entrenar.

-¡¡¡¡oigaaaan no me ignoren, ya sé tirar canastas de tres puntos y ya no cometo tantas faltaaaaas!!!!-alegó el pelirrojo indignado por la actitud de sus compañeros de equipo, Haruko se acercó a él sonriéndole.

-no les hagas caso sakuragui-kun sé que darás tu mejor esfuerzo en el partido contra Shoyo

-siii, esta vez no van a burlarse de este genio, me reiré en su cara por que este talentoso les pateará el trasero-la verdad es que seguía hablando en voz alta para provocar a Rukawa, esperaba que le dijera "torpe", "tonto" y todas esas palabras típicas, pero el zorro seguía rebotando el balón frente al aro.

-¡¡Sakuragui deja de parlotear y vamos a entrenar de una vez!! ¡¡¡Vamos equipo 100 vueltas alrededor de la cancha!!!-ordenó Ryota muy entusiasmado y el zorro se vio obligado a dejar el balón.

Rato después mientras practicaban entre ellos, llegó el profesor Ansai y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de las otras jovencitas, se quedó mirando a Rukawa durante un buen rato.

Flash back…

-lo siento mucho muchacho-le había dicho el profesor Ansai que había recibido una llamada muy temprano por la mañana y cuando el moreno le contó lo sucedido partió inmediatamente a la casa de éste.

-estaré bien, no se preocupe-le contestó.

-disculpa ¿eres el nieto del Sr. Rukawa?-preguntó un trabajador social.

-si.

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-16…

-¿tienes otros familiares?

-no…

-tendrás que venir con nosotros, aún eres menor de edad y no puedes estar sin un mayor que te acompañe.

-yo puedo mantenerme solo perfectamente-dijo con voz fría.

-puede que sí, pero la ley dice que aún eres menor de edad hasta que cumplas los 20 años.

-………

-………vamos, te llevaré a la fundación para que veamos tu caso-dijo el hombre tomándolo del brazo, Rukawa se soltó con violencia empujando al tipo, no iba a permitir que lo sacaran de su propia casa.

-¿¡pero como te atreves!?-reclamó el trabajador social.

-Sr. por favor no tiene para que molestarse… yo me haré cargo del muchacho-dijo Ansai sorprendiendo a ambos.

-profesor Ansai…

-yo seré su tutor hasta que cumpla los 20 años-anunció sonriente.

Fin del flash back………….

Los muchachos de Shohoku seguían entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, pero hanamichi parecía distraerse a ratos…

-¡¡Hanamichi Sakuragui pone atención!!-gritó Ayako furiosa.

-¡ya… ya voy!-exclamó dejando de contemplar al ojiazul, pues hace mucho que lo veía fallar en sus movimientos y eso le pareció extrañísimo ¿Cómo era posible que Rukawa no pudiera bloquear correctamente? miró de pronto como le temblaba la rodilla…¡¡¡¡la rodilla!!!! ¿¡¡Sería que su lesión aún no sanaba!!? ¡¡¡Maldito Rukawa!!! ¿¡¡Qué hacía exponiéndose a perder su rodilla para siempre!!?

Haruko que hasta entonces tenía corazones en los ojos, comenzó a darse cuenta que algo extraño le ocurría a su amor platónico, el profesor Ansai se levantó de la silla al ver como su "hijo" se detenía de golpe cada cierto tiempo.

Por su parte Hanamichi quiso acercarse al zorrito, pero sus compañeros le ordenaron marcar a otro jugador, en eso haciéndose el tonto robó el balón de su adversario y dribló corriendo con él hasta llegar a Rukawa que jadeaba bajito para que el resto no notara su dolor…

-¿qué diablos te pasa?

-……………………

-idiota contéstame…

-… déjame en paz-susurró alejándose de él.

-¿es tu rodilla?

-piérdete…-dijo dándole la espalda, Sakuragui enfadado lo tomó del brazo y lo giró con violencia.

-zorro… detente…

-……………..

-no sigas entrenando-expresó asustado.

-no te metas…

-entiende maldita sea… no vas a poder jugar en esas condiciones… ¿acaso quieres perder tu rodilla para siempre como dijo el Dr.?-al escucharlo Rukawa se quedó de piedra, lo tomó del pecho de la camiseta y lo miró con toda la ira que le fue posible.

-¿tú… lo sabías?

-escuché por accidente…-confesó con un nudo en la garganta, kaede lo soltó mirándolo de forma tan vacía que el pelirrojo tembló.

-una palabra de esto a alguien y te vas a arrepentir.

-¡¡¡Rukawa ya basta!!!-le gritó intentando detenerlo, ya que se disponía a hacer una jugada, el resto al ver que esos dos ya se iban a golpear fueron a detenerlos, pero no contaban con que ellos no estaban discutiendo superficialmente como solían hacerlo, la discusión de ahora era más compleja y profunda de lo que imaginaban.

-¡¡¡suéltame!!!-bramó intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¡¡¡no voy a hacerlo grandísimo idiota!!! ¡¡¡No pienso dejar que juegues en el partido contra shoyo!!!

-¡¡¿a si?!! ¡¡Dime como lo vas a conseguir imbesil!!-gritó Rukawa fuera de sí, arrinconando a hanamichi contra una pared, el resto se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión sin saber que hacer.

-¡¡¡te voy a moler a golpes hasta que quedes en el hospital y así te lamentes de nuevo por esa rodilla que estas apunto de perder!!!- los demás abrieron sus bocas aún más si podían enterándose de todo, Haruko alterada contempló como su amor imposible golpeaba a sakuragui en el estomago, con tanta fuerza que casi le sacaba todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡¡sakuragui!!!-gritaron todos, pero este se puso rápido de pie y jadeando se preparó a darle un puñetazo.

-¡¡¡Rukawa, sakuragui deténganse por favor!!!-gritaron Haruko y Ayako, pero ninguno les hizo caso.

-¡¡¡¡no vas a jugar en ningún partido!!!! ¡¡¡¿Hasta cuando quieres que te lo repita?!!!-el derechazo del pelirrojo hizo retroceder al moreno unos cuantos pasos, un hilo de sangre corrió por su nariz…

-¡vete a la mierda!

-¡¡¡¿por qué mejor no lo haces tú?!! ¡¡¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, uno preocupándose por ti y tú… y tú!!!!!-un par de lágrimas rodaron por la cara del do`aho, esa situación estaba dañándolo, devastándolo.

-¡¡¡y a mi que!!!...................así que no te esfuerces… ¡¡¡¡¡a mi no me importas en lo más mínimo, no me importas!!!-gritó Rukawa, ahora fue hanamichi el que quedó tirado en el suelo tragándose sus lágrimas mientras que los ojos del rey del hielo moraban en el vacío, pero Hana no se iba a quedar atrás.

-¡¡¡¡eres un insensible de lo peor!!!! ¡¡¡Te odio maldito desgraciado, te odio!!!-exclamó a lágrima viva golpeando al kitsune, en ese momento llegó el ejercito de sakuragui y al ver la situación se fueron a detenerlo para que no siguiera golpeando a Rukawa.

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué estás haciendo hanamichi???!!!!-dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

-¡¡¡¡AHaaaa déjenme golpearlo!!!!

-¡¡lo mismo digo!! -bramó furioso el moreno, mientras Mitsui y Ryota lo sujetaban de los brazos, por otro lado Haruko se había desmayado y Ayako le daba aire con su abanico, de pronto se acercó el profesor Ansai para cortar de una vez aquella molesta situación… sabía por qué lo hacían… necesitaban sacar todo el cúmulo de emociones que cada uno guardaba, necesitaban de esa pelea, pero ya era suficiente…

-ya deténganse ustedes dos…-ambos lo miraron a regañadientes.

-¿Cómo es eso de pelearse de esta manera con un compañero de su propio equipo? ¿No habían prometido que no volverían a pelearse? Estoy decepcionado de ustedes dos…-ambos chicos guardaron silencio y poco a poco fueron soltados de sus agarres, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Rukawa salió corriendo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro a quien sabía donde, hanamichi se secó las lágrimas con el brazo para no lucir tan patético y se quedó mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…

-¿por qué Rukawa reaccionó así tan derepente? Todos sabemos que siempre está evitando a hanamichi y nunca cae en su juego-decía Yohey muy confundido…

-Eso es por que ha perdido a un ser querido esta mañana…

-¿¿¿¿queeee????-dijeron todos conmocionados.

-¿qué quiere decir profesor Ansai?-preguntó Mitsui… hanamichi se quedó viendo atónito al gordito.

-así es Rukawa-san ha muerto esta mañana y ahora su nieto está a mi cuidado-explicó con tristeza.

-así que por eso… estaba así de irritable…-decía un jugador.

-no puede ser… el zorro… el viejo simpático era lo único… que tenía…-decía sakuragui aún shockeado por la noticia.

Haruko que venía reaccionando recién, miró al chico pelirrojo y vio el dolor estampado en su cara, algo le decía que hanamichi había conseguido entrar a la vida de Rukawa de una manera especial y eso era algo que ella nunca podría hacer, desde hace tiempo que lo notaba y dejaba pasar ese anuncio haciéndose la desentendida, incluso en aquella vez cuando vio accidentalmente como Rukawa estaba a punto de golpear al pelirojo en el gimnasio, pero no llegó a hacerlo, en vez de eso se habían contemplado de una manera muy extraña, ahora esa corazonada ya no era invisible a sus ojos, no después de aquella pelea

-ve con él sakuragui-kun… sé que le quieres-dijo a su oído.

-Haruko-dijo atónito al percatarse de lo que le había dicho…

-él te necesita más que yo- le dijo con tono triste…

-pero… ¿y tú Haruko?.... no quiero lastimarte por que tú lo amas-le susurró con tristeza y vergüenza.

-ya no importa, él no me ha visto ni una sola vez con los ojos que yo quisiera… además, me parece que lo suyo es más fuerte que mis sentimientos, así que no lo dejes solo con su pena y ve con él…

-él no va a dejar que yo me acerque…

-solo inténtalo, todo saldrá bien…

-gracias Haruko……-dijo sonriendo tímidamente recibiendo de ella una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando le asaltó una duda-…… ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?

-pues en donde más Sakuragui-kun… en el único sitio tranquilo de shohoku-le sonrió otra vez, aunque por dentro el corazón se le hacía trizas…

Y mientras…

-¿qué tanto le estará cuchicheando Haruko a Hanamichi?-se preguntaba takamiya.

-chicos ¿por qué no vamos a por unos deliciosos hot cakes? Yo invito-decía Yohey, también él se había dado cuenta.

-¡pero nosotros estamos preocupados por hanamichi, puede que Rukawa lo vuelva a golpear!-contestó Noma.

-¿he? Entonces ¿no van a querer ración doble?-insistió el segundo capitán de la gundam.

-yo sí

-yo también.

-bueno, entonces vamos…

Hanamichi había llegado jadeando a la terraza de los segundos años, se detuvo en la puerta de acceso, observando al zorro que estaba apoyado de espaldas en la baranda, sin expresión alguna, con la mirada fija en el cielo nuboso y el frío viento jugando con su cabello negro.

-siento lo de tu abuelo-expresó con tristeza.

-…………… ¿has venido a molestarme?...........

-estaba preocupado…-confesó el pelirrojo sonrojándose, el moreno lo miró con frialdad.

-¿sientes lástima? ¿Crees que me importa?

-Mira… sé como te sientes… mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años y mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón un año antes de entrar a la preparatoria… sé que es duro y…

-¡lárgate!-gruñó dándole la espalda…

-¿Cómo es posible que no seas capaz de derramar una sola lágrima? ¡¡¿Acaso no tienes corazón?!! ¡¡¿No te duele?!!! ¡¡¡Contéstame Rukawa!!!-soltó hanamichi indignado, haciendo lo posible para contener el llanto, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre estaba tan fresco que no pudo hacerlo y dejó que el agua salina rodara por su cara.

-…tal vez… ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar…-musitó el zorro con amargura mientras se giraba a encararlo, pero al hacerlo se encontró con que el do`aho estaba llorando silenciosamente… la expresión de tristeza que tenía hizo que algo se le removiera dentro del pecho…

-entonces… si no puedes hacerlo…………….. déjame llorar por ti…-suplicó Hana mirándole con todo el amor que en ese momento sentía y ese gesto tan noble provocó que en los sorprendidos ojos azules del joven, se asomaran lágrimas que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus níveas mejillas…

El pelirrojo sabía que su zorrito estaba sufriendo, sabía que tenía miedo de demostrar cuan vulnerable era, ahora que veía su fragilidad, sentía que era lo más hermoso que había visto y sería su soporte las veces que lo necesitara, estaría allí para apoyarle y lloraría con él si fuese necesario…

Lo tomó cuidadosamente de los hombros y lo estrechó contra su pecho, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el moreno dejaba salir de su garganta congojos que lo desgarraban, abandonando todo lo que se había guardado desde que era un pequeño…comenzó a llorar con dolor, como si le costara respirar, como si cada lágrima derramada fuera un cuchillo afilado enterrándose en su piel, cuanto dolía llorar como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante… hace 12 años que no lo hacía, lloró como nunca empapándole de lágrimas el pecho, Hanamichi por su parte cerró los ojos dejando caer las suyas, en realidad no sabía como consolarle, quería verlo sonriente, no en ese estado, sin embargo, debía dejarlo llorar para que su alma atormentada encontrara la paz.

-no te preocupes, yo me quedaré a tu lado zorrito bonito, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-susurró amorosamente en su oído, en respuesta el joven lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello y continuó desahogándose hasta que sus ojos cansados cesaron el llanto.

Se sentaron en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarse y se quedaron así unos minutos sintiendo sus cálidos cuerpos aferrándose el uno del otro, hanamichi lo mecía como a un niño entre sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda con cariño, hasta que después de un rato, sin poder evitarlo se contemplaron mutuamente…

Una caricia se deslizó sobre el rostro porcelana de Rukawa, él lo miró con ojos absortos y expectantes, ruborizándose en medio de un nerviosismo que no entendía, pero decidió relajarse para disfrutar del calor de esa caricia…

-*no me está evitando… eso ¿qué se supone que significa?-pensó el ojicafé, observando esos ojos azules que ya no mostraban frialdad…

Con toda la decisión y el valor que pudo reunir Hanamichi comenzó a acercarse a su rostro como pidiendo permiso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Rukawa ya no quería luchar más… si se iba a saber toda la verdad, que pasara de una buena vez… cerró los ojos cuando el roce de sus bocas se hizo presente, los labios del do`aho eran tan cálidos que parecía que iba derretirse en ellos, lo mismo pensaba el pelirrojo que terminó por apoderarse de esa boca que temblaba ansiosa…

Era su primer beso… tan torpe como el do`aho,… pero beso al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ello aprendía rápido como en los partidos y se lo demostraba explorando su boca tan apasionado que le robaba el aliento, le correspondió de la misma manera provocando que el pelirrojo lo abrazara con más fuerza, él a cambio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos atrayéndolo posesivamente… sus corazones parecían que iban a explotar, su respiración se volvió agitada, no tenían ganas de separarse, pero había un asunto pendiente que atender antes de que continuaran avanzando.

-¿qué sientes por mi?-preguntó el tensai tomando sus pálidas manos entre las suyas, el moreno desvió la mirada recordando las palabras de su abuelo "tienes que decírselo", suspiró.

-………………..qué caso tiene decirlo, dijiste que me odiabas…

-¡¡por supuesto que no te odio cabeza hueca!! ¿Cómo voy a odiarte? ¡¡¡Es al revés!!!.......Te amo como un loco-confesó el pelirrojo tomando su bello rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que sus frentes se rozaran por la cercanía.

-ya somos dos locos entonces… porque me he enamorado de un do`aho-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro… la misma que adornaba su cara en esa fotografía cuando era niño, ahí el tensai no pudo aguantarse y volvió a capturar sus labios sintiendo como el otro joven se estremecía en sus brazos, pero ahora que sabían lo que sus corazones sentían no podían parar, los besos se hicieron insuficientes para apagar la fiebre que los estaba consumiendo… el tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo y ellos aún seguían besándose soportando la tortura del deseo…

-*¡¡¡waaaaa!!! ¿Qué es esto que siento? No puedo parar de acariciarlo, me gusta tanto besar sus labios y allá abajo ya está…¡¡¡¡ ya está duro!!!!… ¡¡¡¡pero tengo que controlarme!!!! Su abuelo ha muerto hace poco, no es el momento para pensar en estas cosas-eran los pensamientos de Sakuragui.

-o… oye ru… Rukawa-interrumpió.

-no me llames así-soltó con su tono tan característicamente frío.

-entonces te llamaré… zorrito-el pelinegro casi se cae de espaldas… a ese do`aho le gustaba bromear.

-eres un torpe…

-está bien, no te enfades… kaede… ¡¡¡Haar no es justo!!! ¡yo también quiero que me llames por mi nombre!

-¿Cuál de todos?

-¿¡heee!?

-está: "torpe" "idiota" "mono pelirrojo" "creetino" "tonto" "caso perdi... ¡¡¡hmmm!!!-y no pudo seguir nombrando las maneras posibles para llamarlo porque un muy molesto Sakuragui estaba lavando esa suave boquita con sus apasionados besos.

-mi nombre es hanamichi, recuérdalo bien…-declaró con orgullo.

-solo te llamaré Hana… do´aho-rió mientras su chico se quedaba maravillado viéndolo reír por primera vez en su vida… lo amaba.

-ya es muy tarde… ¿quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?

-no, llévame a la tuya…-eso había sonado como una orden, sin embargo, la mirada azul del joven se mostraba suplicante, sinceramente no estaba preparado para entrar a la casa que tantos recuerdos le traía de su abuelo, Hanamichi volvió a abrazarlo…

-y ahora que el gordito es tu nuevo padre ¿no deberías dormir en su casa?-preguntó tratando de no sucumbir al deseo de tenerle.

-no te preocupes… él no me obliga a vivir en su casa… además…él sabe que te amo…

-……………………….¿¿¿¡¡¡¡quéeeeee!!!!!!????

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8: Derritiendo el hielo

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 8: "Cuando el hielo se derrite en las llamas de un fuego abrazador"

Cuando salieron de la preparatoria ya no quedaba nadie merodeando, kaede se quedó en las afueras recostado de espaldas en una muralla mientras hanamichi iba por sus cosas al gimnasio, el pelirrojo regresó corriendo en un dos por tres, se detuvo jadeando de cansancio frente al moreno que lo miró indiferente, pero el joven de los rebotes estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido en la azotea que esa actitud ahora le causaba gracia.

-listo, vámonos-le dijo sakuragui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rukawa lo miró de reojo desviando su mirada hacia cualquier parte de la calzada, también sentía una inexplicable felicidad, pero le costaba mucho sacarla hacia afuera… suspiró nervioso, aunque tan bajito que ni se notó.

De pronto el estribillo de una canción rockera los hizo sobresaltar, era el celular de Rukawa, éste intentando mantener la compostura contestó su móvil.

-diga…

-Hola Rukawa-kun ¿te sientes mejor?

-si profesor Ansai…

-¿pasarás la noche en tu casa?

-iré a la casa del do… de… Sakuragui-ya se le había hecho costumbre llamarlo do`aho, el pelirrojo lo miró con falsa molestia y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le quitó el móvil abordando la conversación.

-hola gordito, kaede pasará la noche en mi casa, lo cuidaré bien así que puedes descansar todo lo que quieras.

-¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Hana pásame ese celular!-lo regañó quitándoselo de las manos, al otro lado de la línea el profesor Ansai reía con un "jojojo", las cosas entre esos dos iban bien, hasta se trataban por sus nombres de pila, sakuragui tenía razón, podría dormir tranquilo.

-Rukawa-kun mañana a las 9:00 AM los restos de tu abuelo serán cremados en el templo……….estaré ahí con tus compañeros de equipo.

-gracias por todo… profesor Ansai.

-de nada, que descanses.

-también usted-cortó la llamada y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, la mirada castaña se posó sobre la suya con cariño y bajó hasta su mano blanquecina.

-… que…-soltó frío…

-nada-dijo sonriente el tensai y caminaron bajo los árboles en completo silencio, hasta que sin poder contenerse el pelirrojo tomó la mano del zorrito y la estrechó con la suya fuertemente, el aludido se reservó el comentario y continuaron caminando esta vez tomados de la mano, mientras el sonido de sus corazones se asemejaba al de una locomotora a toda máquina… rápido, muy rápido…

Cuando llegaron a la casa del joven pelirrojo, estaban con la mente en blanco, en un estado tan volátil que tardaron en darse cuenta que debían sacarse los zapatos en la entrada, Hana fue el primero en reaccionar, después de sacárselos se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alimento.

-¿quieres comer algo?

-no tengo hambre…

-¿y un baño?-insistió, quería que su chico se sintiera cómodo.

-solo quiero dormir-dijo no muy convencido de su propia respuesta…

-está bien-que decepción sintió hanamichi…

-……..

-entonces… tú dormirás en el sofá y yo dormiré en mi habitación jajajaja…-desafió el joven pelirrojo…

-por mi está bien, que descanses-como si no le importara hizo una seña de adiós con la mano y se acomodó, pero de una sola patada hanamichi lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡¡era una broma tonto!! ¿¿¡Como crees que te dejaré dormir en el sofá!??

-haaaa… como molestas, bien entonces… llévame a tu habitación-la mirada vidriosa de esos ojos zafiros hicieron que el pelirrojo chocara con la mesa del teléfono, se sobó el tobillo y metros más allá chocó con un estante en la pared haciéndose un chichón en la cabeza…

-torpe…-Rukawa sintió una gotita caer de su propia cabeza y se llevó una mano a la cara, pero no por que estuviera agobiado, si no para poder reírse tranquilo de las tonterías que le pasaban a su do` aho…

La habitación del pelirrojo era más bien pequeña, de estilo japonés, la cama era un futón doble tendido en el suelo, para ser sencilla se veía bastante cómoda, en una de las esquinas de la habitación había una mesa de estudio, un estante con libros y una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a las afueras de un humilde balcón. Una vez en la habitación, ambos se sentaron en la cama…

-mi habitación es pequeña, pero al menos no pasaras frío, buenas noches zorrito…- el pelirrojo se levanto nervioso, pero volvió a quedar sentado en la cómoda superficie, porque la nívea mano del chico que le revolucionaba las hormonas le había agarrado el brazo.

Hanamichi volteó a verlo al borde del colapso, con solo observar esos labios entreabiertos y esos ojos que lo desnudaban, sentía su propio cuerpo ardiendo como una flama, le deseaba con locura, pero su molesta conciencia le reclamaba a cada instante que dejara de emocionarse… ¿sería posible controlarse?.... digamos que tenía fuerza de voluntad, pero nunca tanta… de más cabía decir que el zorro estaba en igualdad de condiciones, con el pecho agitado y los ojos empañados.

De pronto, ya sin poder aguantar el tortuoso impulso del deseo, se buscaron con desesperación en un fuerte abrazo, besándose atropelladamente como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, la respiración se les agitaba dolorosamente mientras el corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que era lo único que podían escuchar, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar por lo que a tirones terminaron sacándose las chaquetas y todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

Ambos jugadores perdiéndose en placenteras sensaciones no estaban concientes del nivel al que avanzaban, porque ya estaban recostados sobre la cama, el uno sobre el otro, casi desnudos literalmente comiéndose a besos y repartiéndose torpes caricias llenas de deseo insatisfecho.

-¡ahaaa…!-gimió el tensai al percibir la mano de su ex rival acariciando enérgicamente a su empalmado miembro por encima de la tela, aunque debía reconocer que le gustaba el masaje que le estaba otorgando… su mano estaba tan caliente… se sentía tan bien que no quería que dejara de hacerlo, sin embargo, Hanamichi lo detuvo volcándose sobre él con autoridad, lo tomó de las muñecas dejándolo indefenso, vulnerable, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo tembloroso… lo besó jugando con su lengua, bebiendo de la saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, el moreno le correspondió atrapando la suya, envolviéndola como remolino incitándolo cada vez más.

-hmmm…-le escuchó gemir en su oído, hanamichi se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el placer que lo embargaba, por su parte el otro joven se contraía contra las sábanas, contemplando ese cuerpo de piel bronceada, sintiendo que se fundía como un cubo de hielo entre las llamas de un fuego abrazador, se sentía sofocado y su entrepierna estaba comenzando a doler por la tensión de la sangre acumulándose… pero tenía un dilema… y hanamichi también lo tenía… era inevitable pensar en eso… después de todo era su primera experiencia sexual y la interrogante fue ¿quién se lo haría a quien?

Intentaban hacer lo posible para no llegar a ese nivel, pero las caricias y besos que se daban no hacían más que incrementar las oleadas de placer que a esas alturas se les hacía adictivas, Rukawa fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa, aprovechando que Hana se encontraba ocupado explorándole el cuerpo, lamiendo cada rincón hasta llegar a su pene, el joven pelinegro comenzó a embadurnar sus propios dedos con su saliva... y cuando el pelirrojo subió a besar sus labios se encontró con que el zorrito venía sacándose sus ensalivados dedos de la boca… como un gato astuto Rukawa llevó su mano hasta las nalgas de su do`aho acariciando su entrada… mojándola…

-¿se puede saber que estas ha…? ¡¡¡Aaauuuhh!!! ¡¡Pero qué diablos hnnng!!-exclamó hanamichi dolorosamente después de sentir como uno de esos finos y embadurnados dedos se abría camino en su entrada…

-calma…-susurró acariciando su rostro…

-eres un… haaa… al menos avísame antes de… ¿¡¡no ves que es la primera vez que…!!? ¡Ahh!-se quejó contrayéndose sobre el cuerpo atlético de Kaede, éste lo miró zorrunamente…

-no seas tan llorón, se te está dilatando rápido… ¬ ¬…….mentiroso… ¿o me vas a decir que no lo has intentado con tus propios dedos?-ante esas palabras indiferentes Hana enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies, estaba completamente avergonzado, ¿la razón? Pues porque lo que decía su maldito zorrito era la pura y santa verdad… en alguna de sus fantasías había imaginado que Rukawa lo poseía… ¿sería adivino el muy...?

-……………..-Sakuragui se quedó en silencio viéndolo como si fuera a matarlo con la mirada.

-si tú te dejas tomar……. yo también lo haré… lo prometo…-el rey de los rebotes lo miró atónito, de pronto la molesta intrusión pareció agradarle, se sentía extraño, pero comenzaba a sentirse realmente bien… mucho mejor que cuando lo había intentado consigo mismo.

-… eso… no se escucha tan mal…-dijo jadeante y con eso el ojiazul supo que lo había convencido, se besaron nuevamente acariciando con pasión sus perlados cuerpos desnudos, estremeciéndose con el insistente roce de sus miembros, con cuidado el moreno fue introduciendo un segundo dedo probando la suavidad exquisita de su carne, haciéndolo gemir cada vez que los movía en su interior, cuando el tensai se hubo acostumbrado a sus tres dedos, los sacó sin previo aviso provocando que el pelirrojo gruñera de frustración, verlo con sus mejillas sonrojas, con su cuerpo sediento de placer sobre el suyo, era demasiado excitante … ¡quería poseerlo ya!…

-voy a meterlo-declaró el ojiazul tomando su propio miembro y llevándolo hasta aquella entrada dilatada.

-¡ha! ¡Espera, espera!! ¡¡Ahaag!!-gimió con dolor aferrándose de las sábanas, Rukawa que estaba debajo suyo se obligó a esperar.

-relájate Hana, no quiero lastimarte-le secó una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

-eso intento…-dijo tomando el valor para seguir bajando sobre su miembro, temblaba y gemía transpirando a raudales debido al esfuerzo, haciendo que el rojo cabello se le pegara sensualmente al rostro, sin poderse aguantar más el pelinegro lo besó con locura mientras se metía hasta el fondo de una sola embestida, en respuesta el otro joven gritó dentro de su boca e intentó separarse, pero el zorro se lo impidió tomándolo fuertemente de sus caderas, una vez que su bestia indomable comenzó a calmarse, tomó su miembro desatendido y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo, al mismo ritmo que a él le gustaba cada vez que se masturbaba.

-ha…aha… ¡ha!-gimió el pelirrojo moviendo sus caderas, al parecer también le gustaba el mismo ritmo que a su zorrito… sentía que ya no le dolía su penetración, el ardor inicial había quedado atrás junto con su cobardía, le miró a los ojos gimiendo su nombre con deseo, haciéndole ver cuanto candor corría por sus venas.

-haaa… kaede… ah… ¡aha Kaede!…-las mejillas del zorro se tiñeron de carmín al escuchar su nombre vagando sensualmente en la boca del pelirrojo, dejó su labor de masturbarle para recorrer con sus manos ese bronceado abdomen, esas tetillas erectas, esa espalda mojada y esas nalgas suaves… se veía tan perfecto como en sus secretos sueños húmedos, quería darle placer, hacerlo sentir en la cúspide, fundirse con cada célula de su cuerpo y jamás separarse de él.

-¡hmm!… estás… estrecho…-fastidió mientras veía embelezado ese llameante cuerpo cabalgando instintivamente sobre el suyo.

-¡ha!… ¡ha!… y a ti te gusta… ¡ha!……..que lo esté ¡Ahaa!-gimió el tensai sintiendo que esa embestida había sido mucho más salvaje que las anteriores y pronto se dio cuenta que el ritmo había comenzado a aumentar, se dejó llevar retorciéndose de placer frente a la mirada ardiente de su novio zorruno, sintiéndolo entrar y salir cada vez más rápido, compartieron un babeante beso profundo mientras unían sus manos con fuerza sintiendo que estaban al límite.

-no… no provoques-gimió el joven ojiazul haciendo acopio de aguantarse el orgasmo.

-más… ¡más! Roza más ese lugar… allí adentro-dijo hana con voz afiebrada mientras se impulsaba en un sube y baja sobre el sexo del moreno, en respuesta éste lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, penetrándole más profundamente, más fuerte a cada vez, haciéndolo gritar y resollar de placer.

-to… torpe… si sigues… si sigues diciendo… estupideces… me voy… me voy a correr-masculló a duras penas, la verdad era que desde que lo había penetrado iba a correrse sin más, pues era su primera experiencia, pero su orgullo siempre era el que vencía, ya fuera en la duela o en la cama… lo había decidido, no se correría antes que su do`aho

-si quieres hazlo por que yo… ya no… ¡ha, ahh, Ahhh!!-el pelirrojo habló casi sin poder razonar y se abrazó con fuerza a su níveo cuello, el moreno reaccionó acelerando el ritmo, tocando contra su fondo a cada instante, excitándose con el sonido de sus gemidos desesperados.

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAaaaaah!!!-hana sacudió su cuerpo y en un grito de placer dejó salir el semen entre sus vientres, mientras que el otro joven con un fatigoso gemido lo hizo en su interior llenándolo de su esencia, sintiendo que sus carnes se fundían palpitando violentamente.

Se quedaron abrazados esperando que su respiración y los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaran… sentían como si hubieran estado jugando el primer tiempo de un difícil partido de basketball, transpiraban de la cabeza a los pies… después de unos minutos encararon sus sonrojos rostros con los ojos empañados por el reciente placer que habían vivido… ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo permanecían contemplándose muy cerca… todavía no separaban sus cuerpos y ya estaban mirándose las bocas con hambre, no sabían que era lo que los atraía, si era la mirada enamorada que se dedicaban, o el aroma a sexo y sudor que ambos despedían de sus cuerpos, o era tal vez el simple hecho de que se amaban… sin darle más vueltas al asunto volvieron a capturar sus labios ardientes, besándose esta vez sin prisa, abrazándose como si quisieran protegerse el uno al otro y repartiéndose caricias tan tiernas y sutiles que les costaba trabajo pensar que eran las mismas manos ansiosas de antes… sin duda el momento de pasión desenfrenada había calmado para dar paso a otro tipo de sensaciones igual de fuertes que las primeras…

El pelirrojo se movió cuidadosamente liberando en el acto el miembro de su zorrito, gimieron al mismo tiempo por ese roce, provocando que la excitación volviera a apoderarse de ellos, las manos de ambos viajaron suavemente por sus espaldas transmitiéndose todo el fuego y el amor que sentían, sinceramente no deseaban que terminara la noche solo querían seguir haciéndose el amor hasta el cansancio… y Hanamichi aún tenía muchas energías… sonrió recordando la promesa que le había hecho kaede… "si tú te dejas tomar yo también lo haré", se separó de su húmeda boca para verlo una vez más y convencerse de que lo que estaba viviendo no era un cruel sueño.

-te amo kaede…

-te amo hana… -dijo guindándose a su cuello, explorando con su lengua hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Rato después los gemidos volvían a escucharse, esta vez por parte del zorrito que se aferraba a la espalda del pelirrojo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, abrazándolo fuertemente, casi enterrándole las uñas producto del placer desbordado que estaba sintiendo, Hanamichi lo hacía sentir en la gloria y haciéndolo disfrutar a tope, sin vergüenzas ni restricciones.

Flash back…

Su primera penetración había dolido a horrores, sentía que el pelirrojo lo partía a la mitad, sin embargo, gracias a sus caricias, a sus tiernos besos y a sus palabras había logrado relajarse en sus brazos sintiendo ráfagas de placer imposibles de contener.

-¡¡haaa!!… duele…

- ya, ya mi zorrito bonito… el dolor es inevitable, pero pasará rápido gracias a este genio-… le había dicho el pelirrojo mientras besaba sus lágrimas…

-deja de lucirte… ¡¡Haar!!-le contestó él en medio de un quejido…

Fin del flash back…

Hanamichi estando sobre su hermosa anatomía podía apreciar su rostro acalorado y empapado de sudor, su boca entreabierta dejando salir sus excitantes gemidos que lo volvían loco, sentir como sus piernas se enredaban atándose a su cintura, demandando que acelerara el ritmo, provocándolo a empujar contra su entrada cada vez más rápido y de paso frotar su vientre contra el hinchado miembro de kaede… continuó embistiéndolo, sosteniendo sus caderas, llenándolo con ímpetu y profundidad tal como kaede se lo había hecho rato atrás.

Kaede se sentía sofocado, drogado y perdido en aquellas placenteras sensaciones, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera compartir cada parte de si con ese muchacho piel de fuego… en ese momento sentía que sus poros se quemaban con él… se le acababa la voluntad de esperarlo… ya no podía más.

-¡ahhh! ¡¡Aaaaahaag!!-al escuchar ese orgásmico grito, Hanamichi no pudo evitar llenarlo de su semilla enviando el chorro hasta el lugar más recóndito de sus entrañas, sintiendo sus espasmos, provocados por la extenuante descarga de placer.

Kaede buscó refugio en sus brazos sin dejar de respirar a bocanadas, cerró los ojos agotado, aspirando ese toque a menta fresca que aún quedaba en su cuerpo a pesar de la traspiración… sonrió entre besos sintiendo una agradable conexión de cuerpo y alma… que le hacía sentir todo lo que él sentía, una felicidad infinita que no podía explicarse con palabras.

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana… no podían moverse aunque quisieran, se quedaron abrazados disfrutando del calor residual de sus cuerpos mojados, hanamichi miró la detestable luz de su habitación y lanzó un suspiro, como pudo se salió del zorrito arrancándole un jadeo, hana sonrió enternecido… apagó el interruptor y volvió a recostarse junto a él cubriendo sus cuerpos con una sábana, pero no podía dormir sabiendo que tenía en su cama al hombre que tanto amaba, que podía ver otra vez ese rostro dormido de largas pestañas… besó su frente una vez más sintiendo que el sueño lo estaba venciendo, por debajo de las sábanas kaede estrechó su mano con la suya y un susurrante "te amo" salió de sus labios… "igual yo" contestó.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9 novios

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

_Capítulo 9__: "Novios"_

4:59 am.

El cuerpo del zorrito se removió entre las sábanas, sofocado por el calor que despedía su do`aho, aún dormido seguía siendo una flama… pensó, luego se destapó un poco despertando con ello al causante de su bochorno.

-¿no puedes dormir?-le habló bajito.

-no… tu calor me sofoca.

-pero ya se acerca el otoño, seré tu cobertor cuando tengas frío-ronroneó el tensai en su oído.

-…….que compasivo-le dijo sarcástico, tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que le había causado su voz, se volteó hacia él usando su pecho como almohada y allí se quedó escuchando sus latidos.

Una de las rodillas de Rukawa se asomaba por encima de las sábanas producto del calor, hanamichi la miró y recordó la razón que los había llevado a pelearse en el gimnasio… deslizó la mano por su rodilla acariciándola con ternura.

-Kaede… no deberías jugar.

-otra vez con eso…-suspiró agobiado-tú sabes que me apasiona el basketball, es frustrante no poder jugarlo cuando el equipo lo requiere.

-lo sé mejor que nadie créeme, pero…

-……………pero que

-no juegues.

-lo siento Hana

-por favor confía en mi, te juro que ganaremos ese partido… no te arriesgues, por favor zorrito.

-¿acaso quieres que me enfade contigo? No tengo ningún problema en irme de tu casa ahora mismo.

-¡zorro tonto, entiéndelo!… si te lastimas, puede que no vuelvas a jugar.

-lo sé, pero no soy un cobarde, no quiero sentir el miedo que sintió el ex capitán akagui cuando se lesionó el tobillo.

-demonios…-farfulló el pelirrojo, su chico era demasiado astuto y terco, Kaede se incorporó para mirar la cara rumiante de su do`aho con total frialdad, a pesar de que solo los focos de la calle iluminaban la habitación pudo verlo claramente.

-voy a jugar.

-no lo harás.

-no puedes dominarme.

-por supuesto que si… hace rato lo hice y fuiste muy obediente…-de un momento a otro las mejillas de Rukawa se arrebolaron al recordar como hanamichi le había hecho el amor…

-bueno………………………..¬ ¬…………………..solo jugaré treinta minutos…

-que sean veinte.

-treinta

-veinte

-¡ya te dije que treinta!

-y yo que solo veinte…

-……………..-el moreno suspiró nuevamente, hana era igual o peor de terco que él-está bien… jugaré veinte minutos.

-quince…

-no empieces-lanzó Rukawa algo molesto, el pelirrojo lo besó en los labios y aquello si que le devolvió el buen humor, al dejar de besarle el zorrito volvió a buscar refugio en su pecho… el tensai sabía que algo le pasaba, ahora era tan fácil ver debajo de esa frívola y aparentemente tranquila máscara

-…………………….Hana…….. No quiero despedirme de él… no quiero ir…

-tienes que hacerlo, sé que es doloroso, pero es necesario para poder superar y asimilar…-habló él con sabiduría.

-… recuerdo que fue la única persona que me cuidó cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente, íbamos de viaje a Sapporo… quería que viniera con nosotros, pero él estaba enojado con mi padre… todavía no quería aceptarlo en la familia…

-OH… pe… pero que bueno que no fue con ustedes…-atinó a decir, no sabía que contestarle al respecto, lo que menos quería era deprimirlo.

-de hecho… si todos hubieran muerto… me habría criado en un orfanato, no me habría interesado el básquet, no habría entrado a Shohoku ni al club y tampoco te hubiera conocido…-de pronto el pelirrojo sintió humedad en su pecho… y supo que eran sus lágrimas.

-Kaede… arriba esos ánimos, no estás solo, tienes al profesor Ansai y a su familia, a nuestros compañeros y me tienes a mí… siempre estaré contigo cuando más lo necesites.

-eres un do`aho… mi do`aho-musitó el joven pelinegro bostezando y cerrando sus ojos, adormilándose por la temperatura cálida de ese bronceado pecho.

**

7:30 am.

-zorrito… despierta…-lo remeció suavemente, sabía que lo que más le molestaba era que lo despertaran de su sueño, pero el kitsune tenía una despedida pendiente y decirle adiós a su abuelo, era la única forma de que superara el dolor, suspiró viendo esas largas pestañas negras de bellas cejas enmarcadas, dormido parecía un bebé…

-oye… arriba… oye, bello durmiente ¿acaso quieres que te despierte con un beso?-al escuchar la chinchosa voz de hanamichi en su oído pidiéndole que despertara, se llevó una almohada a la cabeza, por él no iría a ningún lado, no tenía ganas de poner un pie afuera de la cama, como pudo el pelirrojo le sacó la almohada de la cara sintiéndose cada vez más derribado por esa extraña inocencia que inspiraba al dormir, como si fuera un niño pequeño…

-amor… despierta, se va a enfriar tu desayuno… oyee…-sonrió el pelirrojo enternecido, ya estaba que se lo comía a besos… se mordió el labio mientras volvía a remecerlo esta vez con más fuerza, el moreno se removió molesto…

-hmmm……… no perdonaré a los que me interrumpen mientras duermo… ah…. eres tú………do`aho… déjame dormir cinco minutos más…-balbuceó y se tapó con la sábana.

-muy bien… tú lo quisiste-Hanamichi apartó la tela que le cubría la cabeza y sin previo aviso se apoderó de sus labios apetecibles, Rukawa abrió los ojos de sopetón sintiendo la lengua de su novio explorando y rozando la suya… eso si que lo hizo despertar… de pronto se sintió algo bobo al recordar a las princesas de los cuentos…

-buenos días zorro dormilón.

-b… buenos días-dijo sonrojado, nunca despertar había sido tan agradable.

-te traje el desayuno, yo también traje el mío para acompañarte… ¡itadakimassu!-dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, el moreno se quedó viendo la comida que consistía en un par de tostadas con queso fresco, jugo de fruta natural y un plato de cereales, la verdad es que no esperaba que hana tuviera gustos occidentales por la comida, se lo imaginaba comiendo arroz y pepinillos como el común de los japoneses, pero se equivocaba, al parecer iban a llevarse bien…

-itadakimassu…-dijo Rukawa saciando vorazmente su estomago vacío.

Después de desayunar tomaron una ducha juntos, aún no se acostumbraban a la intimidad que había nacido el día anterior cuando confesaron sus sentimientos, se les hacía extraño contemplar sus cuerpos desnudos sin sentir más que admiración el uno por el otro, a pesar de que su orgullo propio les hacía desviar las miradas y conservar las distancias, se sentían tan jodidamente enamorados que la necesidad de abrazarse les ganó… así permanecieron unos minutos, dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre sus cuerpos llevándose la espuma y los fluidos de la noche anterior.

Una vez que estuvieron secos y vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria se dirigieron al templo tomados de la mano, una señora pasaba por la calle contraria observándolos perpleja, a Rukawa le dio gusto saber que su novio era lo bastante consecuente de sus actos como para salir del armario, así todos se murieran de un infarto cardiaco no pensaba soltarle la mano.

Al llegar todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas hacia la recién formada pareja, sus caras eran realmente un poema, estaban boquiabiertos excepto Ayako, kogure, el profesor Ansai y Haruko, quien después de llorar toda la noche bajo las cobijas de su cama, reflexionó acerca de lo ocurrido, reconocía que le dolía perder al chico del que estaba enamorada, sin embargo, sentía que tampoco podría obligarlo a separarse de su mejor amigo, si el amor significaba dejarlo ir, entonces así lo haría, no se perdonaría nunca si llegaba a dañarle de alguna forma…

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en completo silencio, los cuchicheos iniciales murieron en cuando comenzaron el ritual para el descanso del alma, el pelinegro permanecía imperturbable, sin ninguna expresión de dolor en su rostro, aunque hanamichi sabía que se estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro, presionó su mano con más fuerza haciéndole saber que no estaba solo… era el momento de la despedida…

-ve con él, es la última vez que verás su cuerpo-le dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo, kaede no dijo nada y caminó hasta el cuerpo inerte de su abuelo…

-*gracias por cuidarme durante todo este tiempo abuelo, por estar ahí cuando ni siquiera te lo pedía, por aceptar que me enamorara de hana siendo un hombre… tú lo sospechabas de antes ¿verdad? … mírame jugar desde donde estés… Adiós abuelo-pensó esperando que el espíritu de su abuelo lo escuchara… cerró los ojos y dejó que se llevaran el cuerpo frío hacia la crematoria… regresó con su novio permitiendo que lo abrazara por los hombros, en ningún momento apartó la mirada de las llamas purificadoras, como si de un estado de trance se tratara se quedó así hasta que la ceremonia hubo acabado y hubo recibido las cenizas contenidas en un hermético jarrón metálico.

Uno a uno los miembros del equipo fueron dándole sus condolencias, unos le daban suaves palmadas en el brazo, otros con una reverencia, cuando llegó el turno de Haruko ella llorando le dio el sentido pésame, luego miró a Sakuragui…

-cuida de él sakuragui-kun, que sean muy felices.

-gracias Haruko… por entender…

-ustedes se aman, eso es lo que importa-dijo sonriendo tristemente y se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

El profesor Ansai pidió a Hanamichi que los dejara a solas un momento, al parecer aún debían hablar cosas sobre su traslado y tutela, en ese momento hanamichi sintió que el profesor Ansai ayudaría a Rukawa mucho mejor que él en la función de padre… así corroboró cuando vio como el senil hombre acariciaba su cabeza a modo de consuelo y le daba un gran abrazo…

-¿nos vamos a casa?-preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a Kaede parado frente a si.

-me ha pedido que almorzara en su casa para conocer al resto de la familia…

-entonces nos veremos por la tarde.

-no podrá ser, por la tarde trasladaremos mis cosas a su casa…

-entiendo… te veré mañana… ¡y no me salgas con que no puedes porque…!

-a las 8 de la noche… en la cancha de basketball que está cerca de tu casa.

-ahí estaré… no te vayas a quedar dormido… zorro dormilón.

-tu eres el culpable por desvelarme toda la noche…

-¿¡que yo tuve la culpa?! ¡Tú si que eres sin vergüenza!-se exasperó hanamichi llamando la atención de los que quedaban, de inmediato se calmó sonrojado viendo que en la boca del kitsune se asomaba una tímida sonrisa…

-nos vemos… do`aho.

-kitsune tonto… nos vemos.

Aquella noche el zorrito llegó con 10 minutos de retraso, efectivamente se había quedado dormido y de no ser por que fue rápido en sus movimientos robándole un beso, el tensai le habría dado unos buenos coscorrones. Para distraer los tristes sentimientos que amenazaban con volver al moreno, jugaron baloncesto hasta el cansancio, una hora después tirados sobre la duela de asfalto contemplaron el cielo seminuboso.

-has mejorado.

-¡jajajaja es por que soy un genio!

-do`aho………………-dijo el pelinegro sacando de quicio a su novio.

-¡¡zorro!!

-…………..gracias por todo esto que haces por mi.

-no agradezcas, lo hago porque te amo…-kaede no respondió con palabras, se incorporó cerca de él, besándolo con esmero consiguiendo hacerlo suspirar… se levantaron para ir a la casa del pelirrojo donde volvieron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, pero esa noche no pudieron dormir juntos, el profesor Ansai lo llamó a su celular poco después de que consumaran sus pasiones adolescentes… aquella noche tendría que dormir en su nueva casa.

Los días siguientes pasaron normalmente para el equipo de shohoku, normalmente en algunos sentidos, por que en otros definitivamente no podían hacerse a la idea de que dos de los titulares de su equipo fueran… ¡¡gays!!... eso les había pasado por hacer bromas de ese tipo, al final terminó siendo verdad… pero ahora sentían que tanto sus vidas, como su pase al campeonato nacional peligraban, si se enteraban en otras preparatorias serían el hazme reír de Kanagawa, así que hicieron un juramento de equipo, nunca comentar con nadie acerca de la relación que esos dos mantenían… pero era muy complicado ocultarlo, se comían con la mirada, compartían sus sodas, iban juntos a todas partes y lo peor es que más de una vez los habían sorprendido en los vestidores devorándose a besos, a Haruko y a Ayako les pareció shockeante al principio, nunca habían visto a hombres besándose… pero a medida que transcurrían los días se fue volviendo de lo más emocionante, al punto que siempre que los sorprendían se ponían coloradas y llevaban ojos como corazones.

En el dannys`s

-¿se puede saber que está pasando contigo Hanamichi? Estás muy raro desde comienzos de semestre, te he visto llorar, rabiar y ahora vas repartiendo sonrisas por donde pasas… y lo más extraño es… ¿qué te ha dado por hablar tanto con Rukawa? Parecieras que fueras su mejor amigo, no dejas de hablar bien de él, hasta compartes tu soda con él… ¿me puedes decir que está pasando hanamichi?-yohey ya sabía la verdad, lo que sucedía era que notaba a hanamichi muy distanciado de él y la gundam, solo quería que fuera valiente y le confesara la verdad, no pedía más.

-yohey… amigo, hay algo que no te he dicho, es que todo ha sucedido tan rápido… haber por donde empiezo…

-pues habla ¿no soy yo tu mejor amigo? Pareciera que te hubieras olvidado completamente de mí y de la tropa.

-lo siento mucho yohey, iba a contárselos, pero tenía miedo que tú y los muchachos me rechazaran…

-¿y por qué iríamos a rechazarte?

-es que… estoy enamorado.

-eso ya lo sabemos ¿no me digas que ya le dijiste a Haruko de tus sentimientos?

-no es Haruko…

-¿ha no? ¿Entonces quién? ¿La conocemos?-fingió haciéndose el desentendido.

-ese es el asunto… no es una "la"… sino un "él"… y por supuesto que lo conoces…-el moreno lo miró sonriente…

-es Rukawa ¿verdad?

-tú… ¿lo sabías?

-si, lo intuí el día que le pegaste al pobre árbol… estoy muy dolido contigo hana… no confiaste en mi desde el principio.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho, es solo que…-decía avergonzado, su amigo volvió a sonreír con ternura, le desordenó la cabellera.

-tú siempre serás mi amigo hana, seas gay o no lo seas, lo importante es que seas feliz con esa persona.

-¡¡¡yohey!!!-dijo el cabellos de fuego abrazándolo con efusiva fuerza.

-ya, ya hana jajajaja-reía al ver a su amigo sonriente.

-lo amo yohey, nunca me había pasado algo como esto antes, incluso es diferente de lo que sentí por Haruko, es… más fuerte.

-enhorabuena amigo, estás locamente enamorado ¿y él lo está de ti?

-si, me ama, ¿sabes? es frío con todos excepto conmigo, además él es tan tierno… como un niño chiquito jajajajaja

-¿se lo dirás al resto de los chicos?

-…………………lo siento yohey, pero no podré decírselos por ahora… si a uno de los chicos se le sale que Rukawa y yo estamos saliendo, se armará la comidilla en Kanagawa, no quiero que lo insulten durante los partidos, de hecho tenemos que hacerles creer a todos que solo somos amigos, ¡eso es molesto!-gruñó hanamichi .

-¿los del equipo lo saben?

-jejejeje eso fue inevitable, nos han pillado como cuatro veces besándonos en los camerinos, pero han jurado por su bien guardar el secreto.

.

-¡¡¡¿be… besándose?!!! ¿Hasta donde han llegado ustedes dos?

-yohey… solo puedo decirte… que este cuerpo… ya no es virgen…- los ojos de yohey se abrieron de par en par, mientras hanamichi se ponía más rojo que un carbón encendido…

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!?????????

-ya cálmate yohey ¡¡¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?!!

-si, sí ya me calmo… ya me calmo…

El día en que se enfrentarían los equipos había llegado, el profesor Ansai prohibió a su nuevo hijo pisar la duela durante el partido, el joven le explicó que solo tenía pensado jugar 20 minutos dividido entre los tiempos que durara el partido, además le dijo que confiaba en las habilidades que tenía hanamichi y que le había estado enseñando varias cosas de nivel avanzado, que sabría podía manejar, el profesor Ansai dio un suspiro y finalmente accedió… durante el partido sakuragui y Rukawa adquirieron el nombre de la dupla dorada, la mejor de Kanagawa… ganaron el partido.

Los rumores de que Hanamichi y Rukawa se habían vuelto la dupla dorada recorrían las preparatorias pasando por Kainan, Ryonan, y Sannoh… al que más le llamó la atención ese cambio en el equipo de shohoku fue a Sendoh, algo le decía que debía investigar más, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle a alguien de shohoku o de embaucarlos, no conseguía nada salvo un: "solo se han hecho amigos", eso ya de por si era extraño…

Así el equipo de shohoku gracias al entrenamiento especial de sensei Rukawa y el esfuerzo en equipo logró pasar a las finales, su oponente resultó ser Ryonan, fue un partido reñido, los del Ryonan se habían vuelto realmente fuertes y para variar la capacidad analítica de Sendoh se había depurado aún más, al cabo que en el segundo tiempo descubrió por qué Rukawa salía a jugar durante tan pocos minutos, aprovechándose de esto ideó una estrategia para quitar a Rukawa del medio, sin él no habría dupla dorada, el marcador estaba 89-94 a favor de shohoku, cuando consiguieron que Rukawa se fuera a la banca debido a una mala caída ,hanamichi tembló de miedo y de rabia, sus ojos se posaron en el puercoespín con brutal furia…

-¡¡¡animal como te atreves a empujarlo!!!-le gritó hana.

-fue un accidente-alegó el pelo espinado, el arbitro levantó tarjeta amarilla señalando una falta.

-accidente tu abuela, maldito creetino…-rumió el tensai montado en cólera.

-hana… hanamichi-le llamó Rukawa que estaba siendo atendido por unos paramédicos.

-dime zorrito…

-lo que te enseñe… dale una paliza y gana el partido… ¿me oíste?... me llevaran al hospital.-explicó con frustración.

-si sensei… este genio ganara las nacionales… para ti.

-te amo-le dijo solo moviendo sus labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

-también yo-se lo dijo de la misma forma y luego miró a Sendoh con decisión… le ganaría con su técnica secreta....

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10: un año de amor

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del Sr. Takehiko Inoue, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para un fan fic, espero que les guste.

_Capítulo 10__: "Un año de amor"_

Estaban a cinco minutos de que se acabara el partido de las finales Inter estatales contra Ryonan, el estadio entero era un cúmulo de ruido y voces apoyando aguerridamente a cada equipo, Ryota a pesar de que estaba cansado, se comportaba en cada momento como lo hubiera hecho Akagui si aún fuera capitán, este último los había visto muy desanimados desde que se llevaron a Rukawa al hospital, así que levantándose de la banca junto con kogure se puso a gritar "¡¡vamos Shohoku!!"

En ese momento los jugadores reaccionaron buscando anotar a cualquier costo… el marcador se quedó varado en 115-117 a favor de Ryonan… y solo quedaban 30 segundos

Sakuragui estaba tenso y transpiraba a raudales, sendoh lo estaba marcando ahora y estaba encajonado por otros dos oponentes, yasuda tenía el balón, no sabía a quien pasárselo, se lo lanzó a Mitsui para que hiciera un tiro de tres puntos, pero fue interceptado.

Hanamichi berreó de frustración, para hacer la jugada que tenía en mente necesitaba primero, sacarse esos tres mosquitos que le estaban obstaculizando el camino, lo siguiente era que sus compañeros de equipo confiaran plenamente en él… de la misma manera en la que Rukawa confiaba, pero eso era imposible, después de aceptar frente a su equipo que amaba a kaede, algunos de sus compañeros especialmente los novatos no querían ni hablarle…

-¡¡¡pero que demonios les pasa!!!! ¿¿Acaso no quieren ganar el partido??-les gritó el tensai indignado.

-¿y qué esperas que hagamos? ¡Nos tienen completamente bloqueados!

-ustedes no saben como burlar al enemigo yo les voy a enseñar jejejejeje-rió de manera perversa y miró a sendoh a los ojos, él lo miró con expresión divertida a la espera de sus tontas ideas.

-jejejejejejejeeje ¡¡¡¡¡jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja puerco espin pervertido jajajajajajaa!!!!-se echó a reír sakuragui desconcertando al pelos pinchos.

-¿que pasa sakuragui, se te acabaron las jugadas? ¿Ya no tienes a tu amigo para que te ayude?-decía refiriéndose con ese comentario a Rukawa.

-oye puerco espin, sácame de dudas… ¿te gustan los chicos?

-¿q… quée?-ante esa pregunta sendoh quedó turbado dejándole inconcientemente un espacio libre para escapar, el tensai pasó por debajo de su brazo con una rapidez sorprendente.

-¡¡capitán!!- gritaron los jóvenes de Ryonan viendo como éste miraba dudoso a Sakuragui ¿Cómo diablos había descubierto su secreto?

Mientras tanto el súper genio capturaba el balón en el aire, lo hizo driblar cruzando toda la cancha.

-¿va a hacer una clavada?-preguntó hikoichi con cuaderno en mano sin perder de vista al pelirrojo.

-¡¡cuidado hará una clavada!!-gritó Sendoh anunciando mientras el numero 10 recordaba las reglas que se habían autoimpuesto kaede y él cuando entrenaban sin descanso.

Primera regla: jamás te confíes de los movimientos del enemigo

Segunda regla: nunca des a conocer las jugadas que realizarás, como dice el refrán "por la boca muere el pez"

Tercera regla: si un oponente te marca nunca te des por vencido, siempre hay una manera de romper su defensa y anotar.

Cuarta regla: confía en ti mismo y en lo que arduamente has aprendido…

Uno de los altos jugadores de Ryonan saltó para detener la clavada del pelirrojo, que en ese momento saltaba para dicho fin, de pronto vio que la posición de sus manos cambiaba con una velocidad tan sorprendente que los dejó con la boca abierta, tiró el balón hacia atrás provocando que el balón cayera en manos de ryota, este al verlo en su poder se preparó a lanzar, sendoh llegó a marcarlo impidiendo con su gran altura que el pequeño defensa pudiera realizar la jugada, pero al contrario de lo que todos creían Ryota giró esplendorosamente en 180 grados pasándole el balón a Mitsui, que a pesar de ser marcado logró saltar mucho más alto… el balón entró majestuosamente en la cesta justo cuando el silbato del arbitro anuncio el fin del partido…

Todo el gimnasio gritó emocionado, Shohoku había ganado el encuentro, sakuragui sonrió emocionado, comprendiendo lo que era trabajar en equipo y aunque no fue el que anotó, se sintió satisfecho de haber realizado tan buena jugada… hace un año atrás eso le hubiera parecido humillante porque su finalidad antes era deslumbrar a haruko, pero ahora solo fue vencer.

Cuando el partido terminó, no pensaron en otra cosa más que visitar a Rukawa, que seguramente no estaría tranquilo sin saber el resultado del encuentro, cuando llegaron al hospital, Sendoh atajó a Sakuragui en uno de los pasillos…

-eso fue bastante sucio de tu parte…

-yo lo estaba diciendo en broma… ¡¡no me digas que era verdad!!-se sorprendió Sakuragui viendo como el otro joven se sonrojaba.

-no le digas esto a nadie…

-¿estas loco? Por supuesto que no lo haré, ya te dije que lo hice en broma… ¿y quién es el afortunado, eh picarón?

-este… bueno es…-titubeó, en eso alguien le toco el hombro y se volteó a mirar…

-hola, te busqué en el gimnasio y no te encontré, hikoishi-kun me dijo que estabas aquí…-era Fujima, el puerco espín le sonrió y después a Sakuragui…

-es él…-dijo Sendoh, hanamichi estaba que no se lo creía.

-¿bueno nos vamos? Quiero celebrar mi derrota en casa, adiós Sakuragui y cuida a "tu amigo"-fastidió alejándose con el pelicastaño.

-adiós Sakuragui-san-se despidió el capitán del Shojo.

Rato después de que todos visitaran al zorrito para anunciarle que habían ganado el partido, entró Sakuragui, era el momento de dejar a los novios a solas, comenzaron a marcharse.

-hola kaede ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-dijo que no va a mejorar si sigo jugando… dijo que tengo que tomar una decisión ahora-suspiró dejando entrever su molestia y frustración.

-¿y ya decidiste?

-si… voy a esperar… no podré jugar en los próximos partidos, pero no quiero sacrificar mi sueño de ir a la NBA… tú lo sabes…-ahora que recordaba cual era su gran sueño para el futuro una angustia se sembró en su pecho, pero no le hizo caso… después de todo lo amaba como para soportar la espera… o alcanzarlo.

-está bien, te apoyaré en lo que sea zorrito bonito-lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó disfrutando de sus suaves labios.

Pasaron los días y el campeonato nacional se llevó a cabo, quedaron en segundo lugar, mas no ganaron, eso a causa de que por más bien que los demás y Sakuragui lo habían hecho, se notaba la ausencia de Rukawa y de Akagui… juraron a coro ganar el campeonato nacional del próximo año… el último para Sakuragui, Rukawa y los otros novatos que entraron con ellos…

Pasaron juntos los días de invierno, durante las festividades los Ansai invitaron a hanamichi para pasarlas con ellos, su tío trabajaba en Tokio y desde allá le enviaba dinero, pero casi nunca lo veía.

Sentados junto a la chimenea, observando la nieve que caía por la ventana disfrutaron de los mimos que los nietos del profesor Ansai les hacían, les pusieron gorras de santa clauss y les pintaron la cara para que se vieran más realistas, al final Rukawa y Hana terminaron molestándose entre ellos divertidamente, comieron junto a toda la familia hablándole (el zorrito casi no hablaba) de sus logros durante ese año.

A la medianoche salieron a dar un paseo bajo la nieve, se sentaron en el banco de un parque y se besaron con pasión, regalándose caricias, además de los regalos que habían escogido para aquella ocasión… Hana le regalo una hermosa bufanda y kaede le regaló una pulsera de plata con las iniciales "R & S"

Unos días después, ambos caminaron con sus amigos y parientes hacia el templo, bajo una mañana de año nuevo heladísima, la gundam ya se había enterado del secreto amor de Sakuragui, pero juraron guardar el secreto, aunque yohei siempre terminaban dándole puntapiés a noma y a takamiya por despistados…

Frente al altar del templo, el moreno y el pelirojo pidieron por su relación, por ganar el campeonato nacional ese año y por sus sueños futuros.

Pasó el invierno y la hermosa primavera llegó dando la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de shohoku, los pétalos de cerezo en flor caían suavemente sobre la cabellera roja que ese año marcaba un nuevo look, más alisada y cayendo sobre su rostro de manera sexy, Rukawa perdió el aliento al verle al igual que el tropel de jovencitas que solía seguirle… fantástico… ahora tendría que compartir a sus fans.

Dentro de los nuevos alumnos había un nuevo súper novato proveniente de la secundaria tomigaoka, tal como lo fue rukawa, su actitud era tan patosa y engreída como la de él, el día que lo reclutaron saltaron chispas por todo el gimnasio… su nombre era Soichirou Nakato… solo alguien tuvo una reacción de admiración, haruko no podía despegarle la mirada, se parecía tanto a kaede... él joven novato le devolvió la mirada y sonrió avergonzado, haruko supo por qué el joven tuvo esa reacción unos meses más tarde, cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella desde la secundaria, esa si que fue una sorpresa para haruko, ahora los papeles se invertían y lo más extraño de todo era que le gustaba ese muchacho, como si esta vez cupido hubiera acertado…

Ryota renunció como capitán en vista que su adorada ayako prometió salir con él si mejoraba en los estudios, así que para sorpresa de todos Sakuragui se quedó con el puesto de capitán, a kaede le pareció divertida la idea, miraba a Sakuragui jactarse e imaginó el momento en que decidiera tirar la toalla, era mucha la responsabilidad y el genio aún necesitaba madurar.

Llegó la temporada de prácticas y campeonatos, el profesor Ansai estaba muy orgulloso del nivel que el pelirojo había alcanzado y de su hijo al haber superado la muerte de su abuelo, además parecía que su rodilla mejoraba ya que seguía las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra…

Llegó el verano, el escaso tiempo que tenían para disfrutar a solas lo pasaban nadando entre las olas, caminando por la playa o mirando el atardecer junto a las rocas, otras veces cuando caía la noche terminaban haciendo el amor cobijados en alguna cueva o en la calurosa habitación del pelirrojo, su relación iba muy bien y a pesar de que muchas veces se peleaban a causa de malos entendidos y su falta de comunicación, siempre terminaban arreglándose a golpes, a insultos o a lágrimas, pero siempre se reconciliaban no importaba cuantos días pasaran… se amaban demasiado.

Aquél otoño ganaron el campeonato nacional, fue un gran triunfo para ellos, Shohoku terminó convirtiéndose en el mejor equipo de todo Japón… todo iba bien, pero algo le ocurría a kaede… de un momento a otro comenzó a alejarse más de su pelirrojo dando excusas poco creíbles y absurdas, una expresión triste se colaba en su rostro de vez en cuando, como si escondiera algo… yohei aconsejaba a su mejor amigo diciéndole que tal vez necesitaba espacio, pero el tensai era muy inteligente y se temió lo peor… que Rukawa ya no lo amara, que su amor hubiera acabado.

Aquella tarde todos recibieron sus diplomas y sus galardones, premios al mejor estudiante, al mejor deportista fueron entregados entre los terceros años de shohoku, todos estaban muy emocionados, los alumnos de primero incluyendo el arrogante Soichirou Nakato se despidieron con una reverencia…

-capitán… le prometo que llevaré al equipo a las nacionales y volveremos a ganar.

-Nakato, el equipo queda en tus manos, confío en ti… y aunque haruko vaya a la universidad cuídala mucho, no la hagas llorar por nada del mundo.

-no lo haré, gracias capitán-le dijo el joven bajando la mirada, pero no se aguantó más y se lanzó a abrazarlo, el resto de los novatos lo imitó dejando así a un Sakuragui anonadado de emoción lleno de jóvenes abrazándolo, a sus espaldas Rukawa escuchó la despedida de sus fans.

-¡¡¡rukawaaaa te vamos a extrañar!!!!-gritaron a coro, el pelinegro suspiró abrumado, no solamente por ello, si no también por lo que debía hablar con su do`aho.

-Hana… vamos a la azotea, tenemos que hablar…-ante esas palabras el pelirojo sintió un nudo en su estomago, los nervios se lo comían vivo, sin más subió siguiendo a su novio.

Ya en la azotea…

-¿que pasa kae? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-se terminó, acabemos con esto.

-¿a… a qué te refieres zorrito?

-………………………………. No va a resultar… terminemos la relación-ante estas palabras el tensai se quedó sin habla… palideció mirándolo con lágrimas que empapaban sus ojos.

-deja de bromear, no es gracioso-habló con dolor.

-no estoy bromeando, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¡¡¡¿por qué?!!! ¡¡Dame una buena razón, no me digas estupideces!!

-me voy a Norteamérica, me han aceptado en un equipo…

-¿y? ¿Acaso no podemos seguir juntos? ¿No podemos esperarnos? ¡¡Contéstame!!-dijo tomándolo violentamente de los hombros.

-idiota… ¿podrías aguantar 5 años? Antes de darnos cuenta habremos olvidado todo…

-yo no te olvidaré ¡¡¡¡yo no te olvidaré!!!!-le gritó tomando su rostro con fuerza para que lo mirara, el moreno contenía las lágrimas a duras penas.

-do`aho.

-¿por qué vas a terminar conmigo si todavía me amas?... Lo veo en tus ojos ¡¡tu todavía me amas maldición!!-lloró tirando todo su orgullo, el dolor de separarse de su zorrito era francamente peor que un dolor físico, peor que un dolor de espalda.

-no quiero que sufras aquí en Japón esperando por mi… puede que no vuelva…

-¡¡puedo ir a visitarte entonces!!

-¿puedes costear un pasaje de avión dos veces al mes?

-haré lo posible por estar contigo…

-no, no hagas que te odie y déjame libre de una vez.

-zorro, no me pidas que te abandone, encontraré una solución y estaremos juntos…-le tomó tembloroso las manos, kaede desvió la mirada… un silencio incómodo los envolvió mientras el frío de otoño golpeaba contra sus húmedas mejillas.

-olvídame do`aho

-maldito insensible, ¿¿tus objetivos son más importantes que yo??

-¡¡¡si!!! Lo nuestro no tiene futuro… ¡¡¡se acabó!!!-explotó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¡¡¡no decidas por mi kaede!!!!.......-le gritó con igual furia para después de un molesto silencio agregar- Si te vas de esta manera, yo siento que moriré… entiéndeme, te amo demasiado…-rompió a llorar abrazándolo con fuerza, atesorando su aroma y su calor en el pecho, el joven de mirada azul estaba seguro que la distancia se encargaría de hacer más grande el dolor de estar separados, por que se amaban con locura, por eso debían terminar cuanto antes, antes de que después vivieran un infierno, pero su niño se negaba…

-torpe… no vas a morirte por dejarme-le habló con ternura correspondiendo al abrazo, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó haciéndolo disfrutar de su último beso, era un beso con fuego, con furia, sufrido y doliente como la hiel amarga.

-……………………….

-¿por qué me enamoré de ti estupido zorro cruel?…

-no creas que esta decisión no me duele, solo estoy haciendo lo mejor para los dos…

-¿lo mejor? ¡¡No seas ridículo!!

-olvídame… desde ahora eres libre de salir con quien gustes.

-¡¡¿y acaso crees que existe otro idiota como tú?!! ¡¡¡No me abandones!!! ¡¡¡Al menos si te vas, no termines conmigo!!!-le gritó agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

-adiós Hana-dijo el moreno zafándose de su agarre caminando hacia la puerta de la terraza sin mirar atrás…

El pelirrojo sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban mientras sostenía con fuerza y amargura la chaqueta que recientemente llevaba el moreno… cayó de rodillas al suelo ahogándose en su propio llanto, sintiendo que se moría de amor bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer…

Kaede llegó a la casa de su tutor que lo recibió alegremente tras graduarse, pero al ver su rostro perdido pensó que tal vez había terminado con el pelirrojo, muchas veces habían hablado de lo mismo y le había aconsejado no terminar con él, si no darle algo de esperanza a la relación para provocar que esta se volviera más fuerte, pero el joven terco no escuchó las palabras del profesor ansai… este lo dejó ir a su habitación dando un suspiro, si kaede estaba así ¿Cómo estaría entonces el pelirrojo?

Hanamichi encontró a sus amigos en casa, iban a darle una fiesta sorpresa, pero al verle la cara, ellos cesaron cualquier intento de celebrar y le preguntaron que le sucedía…

-hemos roto… para siempre…-yohey y los demás no podían creerlo, ayudaron a su jefe a llegar hasta la cama en donde se quedó como un cuerpo sin vida, vacío y herido…

Cuando los demás se despidieron y dejaron la casa, yohey subió las escaleras sin ver ningún cambio, se acercó a la cama y acarició su cabellera con paternal cariño, los sollozos uno a uno comenzaron a salir y él lo abrazó hasta que su corazón lastimado sanara.

Era día viernes, Rukawa partiría esa noche a Nueva York… tenía las maletas listas en la entrada de la casa esperando que el taxi viniera por él.

Un muy decidido Hanamichi sakuragui corría hacia el aeropuerto intentando encontrar a kaede, habían algunas cuantas cosas que debía decirle a ese bribón antes de que se fuera, finalmente lo divisó junto a un ventanal, no llevaba sus maletas suponía que ya habían pasado por revisión, vio a lo lejos al profesor ansai que venía con su familia y sus compañeros de equipo, incluidos kogure y akagui que venía con haruko y su novio…

Los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, fueron llamados… lo vio alejarse de todos y caminar hacia el anden… corrió con todas sus fuerzas y antes que entrara lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, Rukawa se sorprendió.

-no te preocupes, no he venido a detenerte.

-entonces que quieres…

-vine a advertirte… que si crees que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente estas muy equivocado zorro, no soy de los que se dan por vencido deberías saberlo.

-…….

-te alcanzaré zorro y cuando lo haga me meteré en tu corazón de tal manera que suplicaras que nunca te deje, lo juro por mi vida… no te olvidaré…-aquellas palabras remecieron al rey del hielo, tembló indeciso entre irse o no, pero finalmente entró al avión susurrando uno de sus clásicos do`ahos.

-no me rendiré-dijo Hanamichi con decisión.

Fin.

Sé que es un final triste, pero no se preocupen que ya tiene secuela, lo subiré en otro fanfic llamado reencuentro en Filadelfia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo ojala les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.


End file.
